Death Club
by AntarcticaLovesPenguins
Summary: It was a normal world conference meeting, when they got news. China has been viciously murdered! Antarctica is the murderer, and it was the perfect crime. But then she realized that she wouldn't be truly happy until every traitor had been killed. warning: rated m for gore, character deaths, and every now and then, smut. pairings will be AmexViet, EngxIta, and AntarcticaxWorld
1. Forfeit

_**Death Club:Forfeit**_

Antarctica stared at her image in the mirror across the room, taking in the scene.

A pretty white-blonde haired girl that had pretty red eyes, surrounded by red.

Crimson splashing everywhere, with no respect for the furniture or the poor maids who would be forced to clean it all up.

She smiled. The image smiled back at her with swollen lips, straight teeth, and a tongue covered in cuts.

She wouldn't be able to talk perfectly for a while.

And she knew that she'd only ever felt this happy once before, in the years before people flooded into her country, setting up a government and law systems.

Before she'd met that _fucking Asian_. She'd never forgive him, not even in his death.

The body parts were strewn in front of her, stained with the blood of the 4,000 year old nation.

She picked up his head and ran her fingers through the blood-soaked hair for the last time.

~x~X~World Conference~X~x~

Murmurs filled the world conference room, murmurs from people who were shell-shocked to their very cores. China, the oldest nation out of them all, had been found, dismembered and bloody, in his hotel room at the Greece world conference.

They had all heard the rumors of the blood that had been splashed against the walls.

And about how there was no guarantee that the brutal killer would be found.

Antarctica had tear streaks staining her cheeks. They were from anger, but she was too good of an actor and they were too full of grief to notice.

Why on earth were they mourning the very nation who'd made her life hell on earth?

She glanced at her father, America, as he comforted his ex-lover, Vietnam, as she mourned the loss of her older brother.

She saw Kiku, her best friend in the world, and the only person who knew what China had done to her, crying silently in the corner while Greece held him.

Hong Kong, South Korea, and Philippines were all comforting each other at their spots at the table.

Taiwan hadn't even bothered to come to the meeting today.

Belarus was hugging a sobbing Russia as he mourned the loss of his dearest friend.

The entire scene appeared sickening to Antarctica.

CRASH! Everyone stopped talking and looked up to her seat, which had been thrown to the ground as she stood up suddenly and slammed her hands down on the table.

"I need to leave." she whispered, but somehow, everyone in the room heard her words.

Germany nodded politely to the door and she ran to it, leaving her things behind.

Less than ten steps from the doorway, she sank to the floor and sobbed openly.

How dare all of her friends and close neighbors mourn the loss of that _Bastard_?

How could they abandon her like this?

Why would they?

Before long, Antarctica had come up with a decision.

She will make them _**pay **_for mourning him.

Antarctica grinned to herself and began to laugh maniacally, clutching her sides.

New tears streaked down her face from her uncontrollable laughter.

She composed herself, save for a few hiccups, and walked back into the conference room.

Iceland was speaking, she guessed that they'd decided to get some business done, in spite of the horrible murder.

And Antarctica was content, until she realized that France was looking at her with a slightly sickened look.

He slid a note to her and she read it.

_I saw you in the hallway. What was so damn funny that you were laughing so much, on the day after your good friends' death?_

Antarctica smiled.

_I was thinking of you and how you always look. I remembered how close you and China had been, and I was sad until I remembered some of the good times we'd all had, some of the hilarious jokes and pick-up lines that had occurred between you two. I admit, I always felt a little jealous of your easy relationship with him. Do you think we could get together sometime to discuss the great times, and maybe make a few of our own?_

Antarctica flashed France a flirty smile as she passed him the note.

She watched the faint blush dust his cheeks and he wrote a quick reply.

_Oui! Oui! I would love to! How about dinner at my room at 8:00? I'll make your favorite food, have your favorite wine, even make a delectable dessert, what do you say?_

Antarctica smiled and looked up at France from under her lashes flirtatiously. She passed him the response, and made sure to position herself so that he got an eyeful of the flesh inside her low-cut v-neck top.

_I can't wait_ 3

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

No one noticed a thing.

~x~X~At France's Hotel Room~X~x~

Antarctica accepted a seat at a dining table in his room. She looked around to see a mostly dark room, lit prettily by candles.

His bed was covered in scattered rose petals.

He'd set out several wine bottles.

Antarctica was more sure now than she had been before.

He would be her next victim.

She refused to forget seeing his distraught face from earlier on in the day.

She refused.

~x~X~Meanwhile in England's room~X~x~

England sat with Japan and held his hand encouragingly.

"Come on, tell me. Tell me what you saw. Tell me who did this to Yao."

Kiku let out a choked sob and fear flashed through his usually expressionless eyes.

"I know who did it, but I-I barely recognized her. The brood.. oh god! Arr of the brood!"

England pulled Japan in for a large hug.

"Shh, Kiku honey, you can tell me. It's okay. Tell me. I'll keep this a secret. What are friends for?"

"I-It was Antarctica! She cut him open! S-she raughed too. Oh _kami_! That raugh! It made my brood curdre Arthur, I courdn't stand it! A-and then she sat down, surrounded by his r-remains and s-she... Oh _god_ Arthur! It was horribre! She just r-rooked so _evir_! A-and I couldn't do _anything _but s-sit and watch. She... I n-never want to even _rook _at her ever again Arthur! Never again!"

"Shh Kiku. It's okay. You never have to look at her again. She forfeit that right the second she even _considered_ killing Yao. Wait- does she know that you saw? You might be in danger."

Japan froze.

"I honestry don't know."

Now it was Arthur's turn for his blood to curdle in fear for his friends' safety.

Well, that was chapter one of this story! I hope it doesn't suck too much... china gets a cookie in the afterlife everytime you review~


	2. Plan B?

_**Death Club:Plan B?**_

~x~X~At France's Room~X~x~

Antarctica smiled and giggled flirtatiously as he served the _C__ordon Bleu _to her.

"Ah, _Ma belle_, do you like eet?" France asked after they had both taken a bite. "I worked hard on it, just for you!"

"I love it Francis, I don't know of anyone who could have made it better~ It's very delicious!"

He smiled, playing into her trap.

"I'm glad zat my 'ard work weell not go to waste!"

"Of course not! It would be a crime to let this fine cuisine go uneaten!"

"You are too sweet, Antarctica. Now, may I ask a personal question of you?"

Antarctica froze.

She didn't like questions.

Had he figured it out?

Should she cut him open now with that serving knife, even though it was disgusting and unclean?

How should she deal with this?

What was she supposed to do?

"What eez your 'uman name? It feelz awfully formal to be calling you by your Countree name."

Antarctica blushed. It was just that.

"Aurora."

France's eyes widened. "Wow! Eet eez zuch a preety name! _Mon __chérie__, _Aurora! 'ow sweet!"

Antarctica leaned across the table and pressed her lips to the Frenchman's.

Soon, dinner had been forgotten and they were making out on the bed.

His tongue was exploring her mouth expertly, and she kept making sensual little noises.

Anything to keep his attention on her mouth and not the knife she was preparing to stab him with.

France was moaning into her mouth when she swiftly buried the knife in his back.

His scream was muffled by her mouth.

Antarctica felt his warm blood spill over her hands and pulled the blade out.

France pulled away from her and used her shoulders to hold himself up.

"Ce que l'enfer? W-what are y-you doing? Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela? Arrêter de sourire comme ça!"

"Because, I want to. Did you really think that I wanted you? Newsflash francy-pants! No-one wants you and no-one ever will. Why would they?"

Antarctica relished in that _belle _look of fear that was in his eyes.

She didn't notice that, while France was screaming from the pain of her next stab, a soft knock echoed on the door, and she certainly didn't notice the semi-emotionless brown orbs peek into the door.

Oh, how could she have noticed that when the sweet sound of pain was resounding through her head?

"A-aurora, s'il vous plaît! I'm b-begging you! J-jus' stop an' I promeese zat I vill not te-AHHHHHHHH!"

Antarctica laughed at his words.

"You, my friend, would be an idiot not to tell if I let you live. Which, of course, I will not. But, since I do not hate you as much, I will make your death less painful than our dear friend Yao's."

France looked up at her in disbelief.

"Monster! Monster! How could you! 'e was your _ami_!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Y-you two... were a couple, _non?_"

"I hated every second that that bastard was touching me. Do you want to know how I lost my virginity, dear _Country of Love?_ He raped me. He raped me when I was a young country, and I _hated _him. I _hated _him with every ounce of my being."

France's eyes darkened with hatred for his dead friend and he coughed wetly, spilling blood onto her skirt and laying his head on her lap.

"I-I understand. No _man_ would rape a woman. No _real man _would rape a child. I understand why you hated eem. B-but, Aurora, why didn't you _say _anyzing? You must 'ave been 'urting inside. _Why?_"

Antarctica felt tears sting her eyes.

"I didn't want to bother any of you. It happened a long time ago and I was scared t-that I'd get laughed at for being hung up over something... so... _long _ago!"

Tears spilled from her eyes and the Frenchman reached a hand up to caress her face.

"_Ma belle. Ma belle. _You should 'ave told someone sooner, before you sent Yao to his deathbed. Before you got 'ere tonight, 'elping me to mine. Jus' tell zomeone. They'll 'elp. I promesse you, I promesse."

Antarctica carressed his face with a bloody hand.

"I think that help has come a little too late for me."

She pressed a kiss to France's and stabbed him, one final time, in his heart.

~x~X~In England's Hotel Room~X~x~

England looked up to see his door slam open and a frantic and sobbing Japan appear in his room. He felt like he was in one of those video games.

_Look! A wild _Upset Japan _has appeared! What do you do?_

_ a. run awayyyyy b. capture and comfort_

_ b. capture and interrogate c. capture, comfort, and interrogate_

England opened his arms and Japan ran straight into them.

"Shh Kiku, it's alright. What did you see?"

"_A-Antarctica! _I went to F-Francis-kun's, and she stabbed him! She stabbed him, and brood frowed _everywhere!_ I was so _scared!_ T-they tarked for a whire, and t-then s-she _kirred _him Arthur! She _kirred _him!"

Arthur froze in his comforting gestures.

"T-the frog is... dead?"

England's heart broke as Japan nodded. He hadn't been as close friends with Yao, hadn't had had much history with him.

But he'd known Francis since they were _children_.

They had so much history together...

Francis had always been there.

He'd been there for every tear, every fight, every relationship.

He'd been _right there_, by his side.

And now he was gone.

Taken away by Antarctica.

The most sane one.

The one with a sweet deposition and a rationality as poisonous as snake venom.

The one who'd dated Yao for as long as he could remember.

Yao, one of her other victims.

Arthur found himself hating her with every ounce of his being for taking away the-

No. His frog.

England promised himself, he would avenge the flirty Frenchman if it was the _last _thing he did.

Okay! I felt a little guilty with france's death. I liked China's more! Less talky, More body parts :) So, the french translations (don't blame me... blame Google...)

ce que l'enfer? - what the hell?

pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela? - why would you do this?

arrêter de sourire comme ça! - stop smiling like that!

s'il vous plaît! - please!

Monster! - monster!(seriously!)

Ami - friend

promesse - promise


	3. Control

_**Death Club:Control**_

The meeting in Greece ended and all of the nations were glad to leave.

The hotel staff had never been so glad to see the door close on a group of customers.

Antarctica felt giddy.

She'd hated being in that heavy, quiet atmosphere.

She'd gone home with her good friend and aunt, Belarus, and could anticipate a good time.

They always did.

~x~X~England's House~X~x~

England went home and told Japan to stay away from Antarctica.

He collapsed onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, his ring-tone "Englishman in New York" blared through the comfortable silence, waking him up.

"That better not be the bloody frog!" he grumbled and answered it.

"Ohmigod Iggy! I have to tell you what just happened!"

England felt his patience drop.

"What do you want you bloody git!"

"Well, like..."

"Get the fuck on with it."

"IsleptWithVietnam."

"What?"

"I. Slept. With. Vietnam."

England froze.

"Iggy? Are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry. I just remembered what happened in Greece."

"Y-You forgot?"

England sighed. "I'd just been woken up you bloody idiot."

"Oh ok. Well, Viet. Wants me. Bye Iggy!"

England sighed again. Those two, getting along?

That was pretty much the only thing he had to thank Antarctica for.

~x~X~Belarus' House~X~x~

"Oh~ Nngh~ Bela~"

Antarctica shivered as Belarus' hand slipped up her shirt.

Belarus' lips were attacking her neck and little noises kept slipping out.

Antarctica gasped as Belarus' cold hand grabbed her breast.

"Bela! I-I love you!" Antarctica knew that confessing like this wasn't her best idea, but she needed to get it out.

Belarus pulled her lips off of Antarctica's neck with a little plop and looked her niece in the eye.

"I'm sorry but I will love my брат until death does us part."

Antarctica's eyes hardened.

She had a new target.

Shame. She'd always liked her mother.

~x~X~The Italy Brothers' Boss' Office~X~x~

Italy fiddled with his shirt cuff.

Well, _this _certainly was awkward.

"We want to join you two in a marriage to ensure that North Italy and South Italy will stay one country, united and strong."

"W-what the hell? Bastards! I don't want to marry my frattellino!"

"Ve~ Frattello doesn't want to and nether do I!"

Italy was lying. He wanted to.

Very much.

"Well that's too bad. This is for the sanctity of our nation!"

Eventually both brothers agreed.

For Romano, it was reluctant.

For Italy, it was hard to keep his joy from showing.

They set up a meeting with a priest for their private (as Romano had insisted) wedding.

"Now, to seal your Nation's bond, you two must make love."

"Ve~ Here?"

"No, no of course not son. At home."

All the way home, Romano grumbled.

Italy fiddled with the ring on his finger.

He couldn't wait to be home, to feel Romano inside of him.

He really did love his Frattello.

And his husband.

He was just glad that they were the same person.

~x~X~Belgium's House~X~x~

"Wow. I can't believe how much has happened!"

Netherlands nodded.

"I'll send some chocolates to the Asian family and Arthur! Do you think they'll like that?"

"Yeah. Just don't forget to send some to the guy that France raised."

Belgium blinked. "Who?"

"That guy! The one above America?"

"Oh yeah! That guy! The one who makes pancakes. ** Okay~"

~x~X~Russia's House o.O~X~x~

Antarctica slipped into Russia's room quietly. She'd taken a train to Moscow, walked here, and now she was ready to take care of business.

She'd slipped some liquid sleeping pills into Russia's glass of water by his bed, and he was thoroughly unconscious.

She crept onto his bed and straddled his sleeping form.

Antarctica grabbed her knife and stabbed him in the stomach.

She pulled the knife out and pressed it into his shoulder, giggling maniacally as it sank in and blood poured out.

She stabbed him again.

And again.

And again.

"A-aurora?"

Antarctica looked up at Latvia as she slipped the knife into Russia's upper arm.

His eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

Antarctica.

Russia.

Knife.

Blood.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

Latvia screamed and tried to run away, but Antarctica caught him.

"Is anyone else in the house?" she hissed.

"N-no. P-please don't k-kill me! I won't tell!"

Antarctica rolled her eyes.

"Why do they always say that? It's," Antarctica stabbed Latvia in the stomach.

"just,"

Another stab.

"stupid!"

Stab.

"P-please! No!"

She slit his throat and walked back to Russia.

She carved an 'X' in his cheek and stabbed him in the throat.

"Just stupid." she repeated.

~x~X~England's house~X~x~

"England! England! Turn on your T.V.!"

England had just answered a call from America, pausing only to set down his teacup before doing as asked.

He saw a brunette newscaster appear.

"This just in. Ivan Braginski, the embodiment of Russia, and Raivis Galante, the embodiment of Latvia, have just been found dead in Mr. Braginkski's home. It sounds like a bloodbath in there Harold. Russian police have no clue who could have committed the ghastly crime. Hold on, just a moment. We are receiving more news at this moment."

The newscaster paused and Britain pressed end on Alfred's call.

"Oh yes. Natalya Arlovyoska has also been found, dead, at the scene. She left a suicide note, explaining that she found Raivis and Ivan before going upstairs and ending her life."

"Two huh? And a suicide. What game are you trying to play Antarctica?"

Soooo~ that was this chapter! It was originally something completely different about Canada, then it was two chapters, but the first was too short. So I added them together and got this! Sadly, the two added together are not as long as either of the first two chapters, but that can't be helped. I hope that the side plot with Italy isn't too random... Anyways! R&R, and I will send cookies and Canada's pancakes to the dead nations.

Oh yeah! I just wanted to say this in case you haven't already figured this out.

When a nation is _thinking _about a living nation, they will use their country name, like 'England' or 'Britain', rather than their human name.

When a nation is _talking to _another living nation, they will use their human names, unless you're weird like Antarctica and don't tell many people your human name.

When a nation is _thinking _about a dead nation, they will use their human name.

Hopefully that clears up any confusion that anyone might have had.


	4. Way Too Much

_**Death Club:Way Too Much**_

After coming home from her most recent murder, watching the news, and stabbing her tale from anger a few times, Antarctica called Ukraine. Just to keep up appearances.

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

She hung up and stared at the wall.

Antarctica was pissed.

Really fucking pissed.

She'd killed Ivan for Natalya, and this was how she repaid her?

Bitch.

She'd called Ukraine for courtesy.

The less suspicious she acted, the less they'd suspect her.

She'd painted a pretty picture over the years, to keep others from noticing and prying into her business.

Her bloody business.

"Ugh! Now I need a shot and a new coffee table!" she groaned.

~x~X~The Italy Brother's House~X~x~

Italy nuzzled his husbands neck.

He was enjoying this too much.

Way too much.

~x~X~A Random bar in Antarctica~X~x~

Some 27 shots later, Antarctica found herself way too drunk.

She was giggly and flirty.

Ugh.

She'd had way too much to drink.

Way too much.

~x~X~England's House~X~x~

England groaned as "Englishman in New York" blared from his phone.

'Why the bloody hell do I keep getting phone calls?' England thought to himself as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Arthur~ How're you?"

England froze.

"H-hi Antarctica."

Oh _**bloody **__hell_! Fuck!

"D'you wanna go drinkin' s'metime?"

England sighed.

"Not now Anty."

He hated using such a cutesy nickname with her.

"Aww~ Well, guess I'll jus' call Japan!"

"N-no! I'll go drinking with you."

"Ok then?"

England laughed nervously. He would do anything to keep Antarctica away from Japan. Anything.

Even spending time with his psychotic daughter-in-law.

Ugh.

He needed a drink. This was too much.

Way too much.

Soooooo... short chapter is short! XD Thank you or reading this chapter of Death Club. The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow~! And r&r still sends cookies to china.


	5. Still Way Too Much

_**Death Club:Still Way Too Much**_

The next day, England picked Antarctica up from the Airport at 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

She surprised him by running behind him and jumping on his back.

"W-what the hell? Who is- Oh it's just you Antarctica. You really should stop doing that. Please get off?"

"But I'm tired! And you're strong~ Please?" Antarctica whined.

"Alright." England adjusted her so that he could hold her better.

It was times like these when he almost couldn't believe that she was a killer.

Wait- what if Japan had been lying?

He knew that japan had been at the first two scenes and could have been at Russia's house.

He had skills with knives- as everyone from World War II knew (*coughKatanacough*).

He had motive.

China and Japan had had a falling out a few days before the crime that was never resolved.

France... well he was just a perverted old frog.

Russia had always scared Japan.

Latvia must have walked in on the crime.

It all made _**sense**_!

Antarctica on the other hand, had no motive or skills.

China had been her long-time boy-friend.

France was her favorite uncle, right after the lad above America.

Russia was her mother and they were on genuinely good terms.

And, England couldn't even _**remember**_ the last time he'd seen Antarctica pick up and use a knife sharper than a butter knife.

It made more sense for it to be Japan.

England felt someone poke his cheek, and came back down from his thoughts.

"Iggy... Where are we? I tried to stop you... but you wouldn't answer me."

England felt his heart melt at her scared tone of voice and how she was hiding her face in his neck with her arms wrapped around him.

How had he ever thought that this sweet, innocent young nation was a violent killer?

Why had he believed Japan?

"Don't worry Aurora. I'll get you home."

Antarctica nuzzled the base of his neck.

They-well, he-walked to his house (his house was comfortably close to the airport).

"Arty?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure love. Go right ahead!"

"My name... It's not really Aurora."

"Why did you say it was?"

"Well, it's my middle name. I wasn't really lying. I just... wasn't telling the whole truth. And I was scared that they'd be mean because of it."

He let her down in his kitchen and turned around to grab her shoulders.

England looked into the 16-year-old-appearing nations' eyes.

"No-one would have made fun of you dearie. What is it?"

"Pandora."

England smiled. "That's a pretty name!"

Antarctica gave him a hug.

'Such a cute girl. How could I have ever thought those things about her?' England thought to himself.

"Come along now, I'll make a cup of tea. Do you want a scone?"

"No thank you."

What manners! "Okay then."

"May I take a short nap and then cook dinner?"

"Sure, why not."

He watched Antarctica walk up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

What was it about her?

That made him feel safe and uneasy at the same time, what was it?

England sighed.

He was way too old to be dealing with all this.

"Maybe i'll take a nap too."

He could almost hear Francis jeer in his head _"Angleterre__! 'ow old you must be geeting!"_

It was too much for him.

Way too much.

~x~X~Iggy's Guest Bedroom~X~x~

Antarctica narrowed her eyes at the phone on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

It was the reason why she'd begged England to let her stay at his house for a while.

Yesterday, after she'd called England, Japan had called her.

He'd promised her that he'd get revenge on her for killing China, France, Russia, Latvia, and causing Belarus to kill herself. **(Bet you thought I forgot about bela, didn't you. I didn't though xD) **

She, of course, had feigned innocence, asking what he meant.

He'd just told her that he knew what she'd done.

Antarctica bit her lip and felt a tear slide down her face.

Japan was her friend.

He'd been her friend since she met him.

And now he hated her.

Antarctica threw a pillow at the wall and groaned.

"Life sucks!"

~x~X~Japan's POV, from Iggy's bushes o.O~X~x~

I watched her as she threw a pillow at the wall.

Then she said something before taking her white hair out of the two 3 ½ inch long pigtails and lay down in bed.

My hand grasped the hilt of my katana.

I hated her so much.

She pulled on a pair of plaid sleeping pants and a Antarctican flag tank top.

She sat on the window-seat and looked around England's garden. She sighed and pulled off her left arm warmer.

My eyes widened as I saw a flash of something sharp and metal in her right hand.

My breath caught in my throat as I noticed the angry red welts.

Tears came to my eyes as she dragged the blade down her wrist.

Again.

And again.

I could see the blood bead up and run down her wrist.

A drop fell on her pants and she swore.

After she was satisfied with the amount of new welts, she dabbed up all of the blood with a tissue.

I found I didn't hate her as much.

But I promised her and myself that I would exact revenge on her.

I had to do it.

I never got to apologize to Yao, and I could only hope that this would be enough to make him forgive me.

He died, believing that I was angry.

And now the guilt of that was eating me alive.

I just wished that things would not have to end this way.

I watched Antarctica press some bandages onto her wrists before slipping the baggy black arm warmer back on.

**Okay~ So, that was that. One of my friends that is reading this told me that I never described what Antarctica looked like, but you'll find that out later. Maybe the next chapter? I have one planned where it will describe what she looked like when she was younger and what she looks like now. And, if you're wondering about the arm warmers and what they look like, think of the arm warmers from Guitar Hero 5. They are, like, totally awesome! And yeah~ Dead nations still receive cookies, and xD**

**Oh! And, If you leave a name on the review, i'll respond~!**

**Indigo: Don't worry, i'll keep Iggy for a while~ And I was planning on having more AmeViet soon, I will just have to figure out a way for them to be in it more! And thank you~**


	6. Americans are Adorable

_**Death Club:Americans are adorable**_

~x~X~America's House, fast forwarded about a month and a half from last time~X~x~

Vietnam moaned, sitting down in front of a toilet in America's house.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" America asked from behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Yeah I'm fine. Gah! I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel fine now."

"Mai, I want to ask you something."

"Sure." Vietnam said as she stood up.

"Do you think that there's a possibility of..."

"Go on."

"Is there a chance that you're pregnant? I mean, we have been together for a month and a half and... it takes a month for women to start having morning sickness."

Vietnam paled and wiped her mouth off with a washcloth.

"I'm going to the store. I'll be back soon."

Vietnam walked up to the drugstore, which was just down the street from America's house, and had a strangely blank mind.

What if she was pregnant?

Would she want a baby if it was his?

She couldn't think of an answer.

She bought 3 pregnancy tests, walked out, and back to America's.

She immediately stepped into the bathroom and followed the instructions on all of the tests.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at herself until the first timer went off.

(+) ]

She saw the little symbol and her breath caught.

"Oh my." she breathed the words.

The second timer went off and she stared at the second strip.

( :) ) ]

Vietnam felt the blood rush to her face and snapped her head to the third strip as the third timer went off.

(!) ]

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head nuzzle her neck.

"I'm so happy." she realized that she meant it as she said it.

"I'm happy to be here, with you. I want to have your baby. I really do Al!"

"I'm glad~ I hear that custody issues suck, so I'm glad that we can be a happy family~"

Vietnam turned and kissed America on the lips lightly.

America returned the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you~" they said at the same time.

~x~X~At England's House~X~x~

"Hey South! Want to get that?" England yelled from the kitchen to Antarctica. She had been living with him for a month and a half and he liked the company. She'd requested to be called 'South' for whatever reason, and he didn't mind. It was a lot shorter to say 'South' than 'Aurora' or 'Pandora'.

He was in the kitchen, making some dessert while she sat in the living room.

The phone had started ringing, and he couldn't quite reach it from his spot where he was mixing cupcake batter (2p!Iggy possessed him).

"Sure!" He heard her yell and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi America! What's up?"

"Really? Nyaaaa! I can't believe it! That's so adorable!"

Now England was curious.

"What's he saying Antarctica?" he called out.

"Viet is prego!"

England blinked. "What the bloody hell does 'prego' mean?"

"Viet is pregnant!"

England nearly dropped the mixer.

"More of America's spawn in the world? Well that's just great."

"Oh hush you! I'm one of his 'spawn' and I turned out just fine!"

"And that's because you were under the rule of The Great British Empire."

"Whatever. Oh, yeah I'm still here Daddy. Can I talk to Viet?"

"Hey Viet! How are you?"

"That's good! And I'm so happy that you and Dad are finally getting along again! I'm sorry that Yao couldn't be here to see it. So how far along are you?"

"About a month? So that means that the little tyke will be around just in time for the party! I'm sure that that will go over well! So, who do you think that they're going to represent?"

"Oh, well I hope you two find out soon! Bye Viet~"

England filled the cupcake cups with batter and set them in the oven.

"So the git got little Vietnam pregnant?"

"Yep!" Antarctica said as she sat on the counter.

"Do they know who the kid's going represent? If they need something I might have an island or two that I can annex."

"I don't know. You'd have to talk to them about that. Hey, I'll make the icing!"

"Alright."

"And I'll decorate them too~"

"Okay, feel free to go to town on them."

"What flavor are the cupcakes?"

"Vanilla."

"Ooh~ I have an awesome idea! Do you have any tequila?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Oh hush you! It's going to totally be awesome nya!"

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"Well? Do you have any?"

"Yeah. Portugal left it here."

"Portugal is really cute! What are you doing hanging out with him?"

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny. Just make your goddamn icing."

"And I'm decorating too~"

"Oh dear god. I am terrified."

"Shut up! At least I'm better than America!"

"Sure, that's what you say."

Antarctica rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that!"

"Whatever."

~x~X~Totally 45 minutes later!~X~x~

England blinked in surprise.

"What are they?"

"They're margarita cupcakes!"

"What?"

"Margarita cupcakes!"

England stared down at the strange concoctions before him.

The cupcakes were normal sized in lime green wrappers. The icing was pale green and smelled faintly like key lime pie. White sugar crystals were put in a ring on the outermost edge of the icing, reminding him of how people put salt on the edges of their margarita glasses. Three fourths of a green lifesaver gummy was put on each cupcake, reminding him very much of limes on margarita glasses. And when he picked one up and took a bite, he could taste tequila, lime juice, and coconut gel.

They were amazing.

"Wow! These actually taste and look pretty good."

Antarctica swatted at his head with and oven mitt.

"Of _course _they taste good! I would never make anything less than perfect."

England rolled his eyes.

"And what about the time you nearly burnt down my kitchen trying to make the perfect sunny-side-up-egg?"

"That was completely different! And what about you? You aren't a saint when it comes to cooking, that's for sure." Antarctica took a swig from the tequila bottle. "What about the time where you smoked out half of my house trying to make scones?"

"That wasn't my fault! Your oven was bad. It wouldn't have lasted another day without breaking!"

"That oven was brand new!"

"And it was french. It was about to break!"

"No, it wasn't. But, I guess that if that's what helps you sleep at night..."

"It's bloody true!"

"Nope. Not in the slightest."

"Ugh. You are so difficult, you refuse to see reason!"

"And you're an arrogant stubborn brit nya."

"That's rude."

"You're not denying it!"

"Because I know it's not true and you're drunk."

"You're buzzed. Go on, eat the awesomeness and become drunk with me!"

"Aren't you underage?"

"We're in Britain. If you can see over the bar, then you can get as drunk as you want. And I'm not even from here. There are no drinking laws down in Antarctica, other than the "no drinking in the workplace unless given permission by the supervisor", blah blah blah. So boring."

England finished his cupcake and walked to his liqueur cabinet.

"Want anything?"

"Nyaah"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean you wanker?"

"It means no you limey."

"Have you been hanging out with Tony lately?"

"What's it to ya if I have?"

"Bloody nothing I guess. Just wondering."

"Drink spanish liquor with meeeee!"

"Do you want me to invite Portugal over?"

"YESH! I wants him here."

"How much liqueur did you drink?"

"I've been drinkin' all day long sooooooo... 4 and maybe a half bottles?"

England groaned.

"Did you drink all my rum?"

"Nyo~"

"Well that's good."

"Just all of your Scottish whiskey!"

England sighed.

"Those were a _gift_."

"Oh loosen up will ya? Get that stick outta your ass and invite Jo!"

"His name is João."

"So?"

"I- whatever. I'll just go call him."

A few minutes later England walked back in the room.

To see a mildly drunk Antarctica sitting in a rolly chair-where the hell did it come from? He didn't even own a rolly chair.-and nuzzling Flying Strawberry bunny.

Flying Strawberry Bunny was a light pink bunny and when Flying Mint Bunny had had a litter of flying baby bunnies, Antarctica had seen Flying Strawberry Bunny and immediately fallen in love with her. Her older sister, North Pole, took Flying Chocolate Mint Bunny and Norway had adopted little Flying Vanilla Bunny. Francis had seen Flying French Vanilla Bunny and claimed it.

A lot of countries now had adorable flying bunnies.

And who could blame them?

Flying Mint Bunny loved seeing her children, so they visited often.

Even Francis-...

Well, not anymore.

He remembered Seychelles had adopted Francis' bunny and visited once or twice.

Flying French Vanilla Bunny had seemed to be doing fine.

Just fine.

England squealed in an undignified manner as Antarctica tackled him to the ground and the doorbell rang.

"He'sHereHe'sHereHe'sHERE!"

"What the- COME IN!"

Portugal walked in and was tackled by Antarctica.

"OhMiGodIt'sJo-Jo! Mojojojojojo!(Powerpuff girls reference~)! Iamlikesogladthatyou'retotallyhere!"

Portugal laughed. "Yeah~ It's me Anty. Have you been drinking?"

"Like yesssssss!"

"Ah. That explains things!"

"Jo-jo! Drink with me?"

Portugal looked over at England who gave him a Do-What-You-Want look.

"Sure! I brought some with me, in case Artie drank all of my tequila I left here."

Antarctica giggled. "He didn't, I did! And ooh! I like totally made cupcakes! Come eat one!"

Portugal looked at England with a You-Let-Her-Use-Your-Oven? look.

"I made the cupcakes, she made the alcoholic icing and decorated them. She did a good job, they look very beautiful."

Portugal nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Wow! These look very formoso!"

"Grazie~"

"You're welcome! May I have one?"

"Sure~"

England walked into the kitchen and took another cupcake. He hated to admit it, but that little girl was a genius with desserts.

Portugal picked up the almost empty bottle of tequila as he nommed on a cupcake.

"Almost out eh? Well, lucky for us, I still have many more in my stash! :D"

England blinked. "You have a stash in my house?"

Portugal gave him a quick hug. "Why wouldn't I? You rarely have liquor that's Me-friendly. And we all know how often I'm over here."

They chuckled together quietly.

Several hours later, however, they were all piss-drunk.

Portugal was sitting on the bed with his back to the headboard and his legs spread wide open.

Britain was sitting to his left in a similar position.

Antarctica was sitting sideways in Portugal's lap with her legs stretched over Britain's and was using her arms as braces to keep from falling backwards off the bed.

They were all sipping from various bottles of liqueur.

The cupcakes had been long since finished off, but not before a picture of the prettiest one was sent to Vietnam in an invitation to make the desserts for the baby shower that was already being planned.

Flying Strawberry Bunny flew around Antarctica's head and was making her dizzy.

"Mmm, night night." was all Antarctica said before slumping backwards, unconscious.

"She fell 'sleep." Portugal slurred.

"I n'ticed." Britain responded.

Portugal and Britain turned to each other.

And abruptly started making out.

(I don't know why i'm making this happen...)

Antarctica sat up, saw them, and lazily glomped them.

Portugal pressed his lips to her neck and bit her there lightly.

Britain kissed Antarctica lightly. He then bit her lip and when she elicited a small moan from the attention, he slipped his tongue inside.

Portugal sucked and licked her neck hungrily.

time skip :3

JUST KIDDING! Back to the scene~

Antarctica pulled away, her breathing labored and all three of them were feeling hot and bothered from the mixture of heat, liquor, and the other two people.

Antarctica bit England's collarbone and slid her hand up Portugal's shirt to start to play with his nipples.

England took his shirt off and threw it to the side.

He got behind Antarctica and groped her chest while Portugal leaned forward to kiss her hotly on her lips.

Both boys grinned at the soft noises she made.

They adjusted their bodies so that Portugal and Britain were sitting across from each other and Antarctica was nestled in their laps.

Each time that one of them would turn her attention to them, the other would lean forward and nip and bite her until she was too distracted to pay attention to either of them.

Portugal threw his shirt off the bed and both boys helped a dazed Antarctica's shirt off.

Her bra was black with black lace on the top and webbed with thin ribbons in places.

Portugal wolf-whistled and grabbed Antarctica's hips.

England snaked his arms around her waist and undid her belt.

Portugal kissed her collarbone as England slid his hands up to the two curls that protruded from her pigtails and rubbed them.

Antarctica moaned loudly and shivered.

Portugal pulled his pants off and England kept rubbing.

Portugal pressed his lips to Antarctica's and she kissed him hungrily, giving Britain a chance to pull off his pants.

He resumed rubbing her curls and rubbed his hips against hers.

Portugal slid his hands down to her jean short shorts and unbuckled them.

England slid them down Antarctica's legs, before throwing those off the bed.

Her underwear matched her bra and both nations slid their hands up and down her body.

It didn't seem to register in their drunken state that they were taking advantage of how drunk and horny she was.

Portugal kissed her lower stomach and England kissed her lower back.

The two male nations moved closer so that she was almost squished between them.

Antarctica reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

She slid the straps off of her shoulders and removed it slowly.

By now, Portugal and England were both very hard.

They looked at her over her head and Portugal leaned forward to kiss England on his lips sweetly.

Antarctica kissed Portugal's nipple and latched it inbetween her teeth, biting and sucking on it.

She rocked her hips around on the two laps that she was sitting on.

Portugal grabbed one of her curls and England grabbed the other.

Antarctica moaned and shuddered in the tight space between Portugal and England's bodies.

They glanced at each other and knew that they would have to take care of their 'problems' eventually.

England moved back and grabbed a small bottle from his bedside table.

He pulled his British flag boxers off and waited patiently for Portugal to lay her down flat on the bed.

Portugal pulled off his own Portuguese flag boxers and slid Antarctica's underwear down.

AND SINCE THIS IS MAH GRANDMA'S COMPUTER THIS PART IS TOTALLY CENSORED XD

The next morning Antarctica woke up, naked, in Portugal and England's arms.

~x~X~At America's House~X~x~

America nuzzled Vietnam's head.

He felt so proud.

He was happy that Vietnam loved him again, and that she could forgive all the things that happened in the Vietnam war.

He was proud that he would have another little one to take care of.

It had been a long time since his states had been little.

And he had claimed Antarctica as his when she appeared 13, so she already had been through the whole adorable.

So he just wanted a little girl or boy to fawn over.

That's all.

Nothing else~

OH MY GOD THIS WAS SOO LONG XD I hope I did a good job~ Well, thankies Indigo! You are nice for reviewing and being encouraging~ R&R ing sends cookies to all the dead nations and the Flying Bunny family.

Bye~!


	7. What the Hell hapened last night?

_**Death Club:What the hell happened last night?**_

(also known as: HOLY FUCKING SHIT EVERYBODY'S FUCKING PREGNANT?)

Antarctica woke up with a killer headache in a too-warm, too-bright room.

"Mmph" she groaned and tried to roll over.

Note:Tried.

She was stopped by a tangle of arms and a body with the familiar scent of earl gray tea.

Did she mention that the body was naked?

'Okay... So I fucked Britain last night. I'll just roll the other way." she thought to herself and tried to roll the other direction.

Note:Tried.

This time she was stopped by a body that smelled vaguely of pastries and fish.

And, because fate hated her, this person was naked too.

And Antarctica was _almost _naked, save for her arm warmers.

She blushed heavily as she put together the vague memories of last night.

Tequila, and lots of it.

Sitting on the bed.

Britain and Portugal... oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

That's what happened last night...

Antarctica got up slowly, somehow not waking either male up.

She gathered her clothes and went to her room quickly. She put on some underwear, snowflake sleeping pants, and an Antarctican flag tank top.

She went downstairs and started cooking breakfast.

Eventually, England and Portugal came down, wrapping their hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

She swatted at them with the spoon she was using and shooed them away.

Ignoring their pouts, she cooked a breakfast that was fully stocked with Bacon, Eggs (scrambled), and Belgium Waffles.

She grabbed the maple syrup and put it on her food. They both stared at her, amused, as she sat there.

"Wha?" she said with her mouth full, mildly annoyed.

"Don't talk with your mouth open."

"You're covered in hickeys~"

"Fuck you both." she said, blushing.

"You already did~"

Antarctica threw a piece of bacon at Portugal.

~x~X~At, like, America's house!~X~x~

(like three months later)

"Mai~ When do you want the baby shower?"

Vietnam groaned.

"Not now Al. Not for another 2 or 3 months."

Al pouted. "Why so far away Mai? Oh that rhymed!"

"Because that's when I want the baby shower to happen."

"I wish that you would let me get a sonogram."

"Really Al? You don't need one. Unless I knocked you up like Hungary knocked Austria up."

"That's not what I meant! I meant that I wish that you would find out more about the little one inside."

"I'd rather that it be a surprise. We'll love them no matter what."

"But that's not fair! What kind of gender clothing should I get our baby? What color? I won't know anything!"

Vietnam chuckled.

"You already don't know anything! They're going to wear green. Green and red."

"Christmas colors?"

"No. Pretty colors. Green, red, purple, yellow, white. But I refuse to allow our child to be ruled into the "blue/pink" category. I refuse. And if you can't find enough American clothing, then I have all of my old clothes."

"Hand-me-downs?"

Vietnam smacked her lover upside his head.

"They are in perfectly fine condition, shows how much you know!"

America whined.

"I'm just trying to be your hero..."

Vietnam wrapped her arms around him. "You are my hero already, no need to try."

America pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you~" he sighed happily after they pulled away from each other.

~x~X~At the Italy couple's/brother's house~X~x~

"Hey Romano~ Where are you sweety?" Italy waddled around his house, looking for his boyfriend/lover.

He heard a groan from one of the guest rooms that hadn't been used in a long time, the one farthest away from Italy and Romano's bedroom.

Italy waddled there worriedly and rested a hand on his stomach.

Yes, Italy was pregnant.

Nope! This ain't no etch-a-sketch, his ego is prego.

He went to the doctor this morning and found out that it was a little girl.

He couldn't wait! She was Romano's child, and he couldn't help but want to tell the father immediately.

"Romano~ I have good news! I'm not fat I'm pregnant! It's a girl!"

Italy trailed off slowly as he entered the room at the end of the hallway.

"Romano?"

The two men in the room were too busy fucking each other loudly to hear little Italy.

Italy picked up the first thing he could grab, which happened to be a book from the bookcase next to the door, and threw it at them.

It hit Spain in the arm.

He picked up more things, another book, a dusty picture frame, a glass globe.

Romano yelped and stood up.

"Italy! Bastard stop! It's not what you think!"

Italy felt tears pour from his eyes and backed away from Romano.

He turned and ran.

Romano caught his arm.

"Italy! Stop that! Just listen to me!"

Italy turned around and slapped his _fratello_.

"Of course it's what I think it is! You would be lying to say it wasn't! You were fucking him Lovi! You were fucking him and cheating on me. Do you know why it's considered cheating, _mi __fratello_? Do you know why?"

Romano started saying something, but Italy slapped him again.

"Don't interrupt me. It's called cheating because we're _married_. We are bonded together, and you go and do this? What the _fuck _is wrong with you? I came home to tell you that I am _pregnant_ and that the baby is a girl, and that she's _yours_, and I find you _fucking_ him?"

Romano stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Yes Romano, I am pregnant. I am not fat, as you constantly say, I'm fucking pregnant. With your kid. And here you are, being irresponsible and unfaithful. I don't want her to live like this. I refuse to let you do this. If you care about me and the little _bambina_ inside of me, then leave Spain. Never talk to him unless it's business, never give him a hug or a kiss, and certainly do not fuck him!"

Romano gulped. He knew that when there wasn't a 'Ve~' in sight, things got dangerous.

"I-I'm sorry Venciano, I really am. I do care about the baby, but I won't leave tomato bastard."

Italy blinked slowly.

"Get out of my house."

Romano felt a look of disbelief cross his face.

"I said, GET OUT!"

Italy screamed the last part and shoved Romano away from him.

"GET OUT GET OUT GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!"

Romano ran to their bedroom and packed a suitcase.

He went to Spain and dragged him out of the house.

"What's wrong?"

"Italy is pregnant... and I chose to stay with you."

Spain's eyes widened. "While I appreciate the thought, shouldn't you have stayed with little feli?"

"But I don't love him."

"Well, mi amigo, it's obvious that he loves you. And he needs you more than I do right now."

"But I don't want to lead him on! I can't lie to him. Besides, he doesn't want me around after what he just saw."

"Give him a couple of days. You can stay at my place until he cools down."

"Alright. Thanks tomato bastard."

xD And that's this chapter! Whoever can guess who dies next gets a hug from Iggy~ Reviews=Cookies for Yao, Francis, Ivan, Raivis, and Natalya!


	8. Stir Crazy

_**Death Club:Stir Crazy**_

(Like, totally, half a month later yo)

Antarctica groaned. It had been 5 months since she'd felt the sensation of warm blood rippling over her hands as she sank a knife into a nations body.

She'd gone back home because she needed to do paperwork and stuff.

She'd practically forgotten all about Japan's call.

Antarctica sighed and picked up her beloved scythe.

"I'm sorry that I haven't used you in a while." she cooed.

Since she lived alone, she'd taken off her arm warmers.

And had nothing to do.

She'd finished all the paperwork two days ago.

She had no pets.

She wasn't hungry.

She had never gotten a T.V.

She lived alone.

She was bored out of her fucking mind.

Until she got a call.

Her ring-tone, 'Scotty doesn't know' by 'Lustra' blared through her too-quiet house.

"Hello?"

"Antarctica. I need your help."

"Who is this?"

"Feliciano."

"Oh hey Feli! I didn't recognize you without your verbal tic-nya~"

"Yeah, whatever. I need you to do a favor for me."

"What do you need?"

"I know that you and Romano used to date. I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Kill Romano."

Inside, part of Antarctica wanted to scream 'Yes I'll do it! I'd love to!' while the other, more well known part of her, whispered 'But he loves Romano. Why would he want him dead?'.

She decided to listen to her poison rationality first.

"Why do you want him dead?"

"I am pregnant with a little _bambina_ and she is his. After I found out, I came home to tell Lovi, and I found him fucking Spain. That was about half a month ago. A couple days ago he came back, wanting me to forgive him and to let him raise her with me. I would have welcomed him with open arms, ve~. If he'd just said yes when I asked him if he loved me. He told me that he loved me like a little brother. And Anty, I can't take it. I can't stand looking at him, kissing him on the cheek. I won't be happy until he is **gone**. Please, help me?"

"Alright. You sound so different Feli. I'll just do this for you. I will regret never seeing him again, but your happy face is all that you're asking for. That's all you want. I'll do it for you, Italy Veniciano. But only for you."

"Oh thank you!"

"Italy, just to make sure, do you really want this? If you change you're mind two days from now, two weeks from now, two years from now, it'll be too late and you won't be able to take it back. You won't be able to call him up, you won't be able to tell him you love him, you'll never hear his voice again, you will never feel his arms around you, you will never be able to feel him inside of him, never feel him next to you when you sleep at night, and your little _bambina_ will be raised without a father. Are you willing to accept those consequences? Are you willing to be a single mother? Are you ready to do it alone?"

As much as Antarctica felt like a hypocrite for saying these things after all that happened with Yao, and no matter how stir crazy she felt from not being able to rip and tear at things with knives and her hands, she felt the need to make sure that this was, in fact, what Italy wanted.

"Yes. I feel more alone with him in my life than I would without him."

"Are you sure though? Why not just tell him to go away, join with Spain, anything?"

"Because he would feel obliged to stay and help take care of her, of me. I don't want that. I don't want him to touch me ever again. Please, stop asking me! I know that you killed big brother France and I don't care about that! I just want Romano **gone** from my life! I know that you killed your lover too! I just want this. I need to feel happy again, in a reality where he doesn't exist! I can't be happy with him here Aurora, please understand that ve~"

Antarctica's eyes widened. Her voice shook. "H-h-how d-do you know t-that?"

"Japan told me to be careful around you. But he didn't tell anyone else! He thinks that they would be put in danger from knowing or something like that ve~"

Italy's voice no longer sounded low and pained. It sounded happier and more carefree.

"Fine. But only because you're my friend, alright? That is the _only fucking reason _why I will do this. Well, I need to kill again, but I could have picked anyone for that. Feliciano Vargas, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure ve~ what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Promise me that."

"Of course~"

"If you break this promise, I swear Feliciano. I swear that I will kill you slowly, spilling your blood everywhere. And then, after you're gone, I will clean it all up and no one will care that you were gone. No one will worry, no one will want to look. Because right now, you are asking me to kill the one person who has **always** cared for you, about you, and worried for you. You are asking me to kill your brother, your closest friend, your husband, and the father of your unborn baby girl. Now, are you _absolutely positive _that you want to go through with this? After this, there will be no backing out. After this, there won't be any running away from your problems."

"Ve~ But isn't that what you did when you killed China? Is this no different? You killed the person you loved too."

"Shut the FUCK up Feli. You don't know what the circumstances were or what he did to me. You don't know. And I never loved him. _Never_."

Italy laughed.

"You loved him somewhere in your heart, my young amica. Ve~ Don't you know? Hate is just another version of love! You can't run away from what your feeling, amica. You just can't. Eventually, you'll realize it. But how many nations are going to die before you realize it ve~?"

Antarctica felt her blood boil in rage.

"You're pushing your luck," she hissed. "Now, I suggest you shut up about that nya, or I'll just have to murder you instead!"

Italy chuckled.

"Well, at least I got you thinking! Ve~ I'll tell you when I'm ready for your... Services."

Antarctica glared at her phone as it went to dial-tone.

She looked down and let her hair cover her eyes. Why did it have to be Romano? She had to stop killing people close to her.

Maybe a German after Romano? That would be rather fitting.

Antarctica sighed. Now she needed _it_ again.

~x~X~Japan's POV~X~x~

I watched as Antarctica hung up her cell phone and went to her room.

I sighed. I wished that my friend would stop.

It's funny isn't it? That I still think of her as my friend.

Even though I haven't talked to her in so long, she still had a little place in my heart.

And it made me sad to see her marr the skin on her wrists.

To see the slash-marks and the blood that dripped down from them.

If only I could take back what I said to her, to Italy.

If only.

I watched as she slashed in a more erratic way than usual. It was probably from Italy's words. He'd cut deep and aimed low. And now she needed her crutch.

It's strange. I know her better and feel closer to her now more than ever.

But I can't forgive her.

I promised myself.

I see South Korea cry every time he thinks no one is looking.

I never see Taiwan anymore. She seems to be long gone, trying not to deal with us.

Hong Kong is devastated and angry. He screams at Yao's headstone every day, about things like: "How dare you leave us" and "How could you give in" even though he knew that there was nothing that Yao could have done in the end.

And Vietnam is throwing herself into her relationship with America. She is pregnant with his kid, and is always smiling. But I know that she cries when something reminds her too much of Yao.

And I could have stopped it... I saw what happened. I could have stopped this all right when it started, and the guilt is eating away at my soul.

I feel bad for her, and she is still my friend in my heart, but I will never forgive her for what happened to Yao.

I will never forget.

The doorbell had gone off a few times, but both me and Antarctica were too lost in our train of thought to hear it.

When someone pushed open her bedroom door however, me and Antarctica both had similar looks of shock on our faces.

"Hey Anty! It's been a while since the king of Scandinavia came to visit so-"

So~ Yes! That was #8! I hope it was okay? And indigo, thanks again! I hope this chapter wasn't too weird. It had a lot of talking. Well, If you guess who it is, you get a cookie along with the dead nations!


	9. Accidents and Assassins

_**Death Club:Accidents and Assassins**_

"Hey Anty! It's been a while since the king of Scandinavia came to visit so-"

Antarctica looked up in shock at Denmark.

For a second, time seemed to freeze at the scene.

Antarctica, sitting in her windowsill, with a razor in her left hand and a long string of erratic, deep, slashing red welts scattered among the older welts and scars. Blood was flowing freely from the cuts and dripping onto her pants.

Then Denmark started walking towards her, breaking the moment.

Antarctica flinched and cradled her arm into her chest and out of sight. She whimpered as he took her wrist and held it gingerly, his face softening.

"So that's what you've been hiding." he said softly, with a tenderness that was very rare to see from him.

He pulled the razor from her hand and set it on the bookshelf.

It was strange to see Denmark in a serious deposition.

Denmark led her to the bathroom and lightly rinsed off the blood and wrapped her wrist in gauze.

Antarctica watched him warily.

Denmark looked up at her and chuckled quietly.

"Not many nations would react like I just did. Please be careful."

Antarctica was taken back by how gentle and kind he was being.

"W-why did y-you act like t-that?"

Denmark's smile faded and he played with her hand.

"I had a friend once. I found out that she did this too and I... reacted badly. I tried to force her to stop but that just made it worse. She's not around anymore."

Antarctica hugged Denmark.

"I'm sorry that that happened. I'm sure that you were a great friend to her Matthias."

Denmark hugged her back and they stayed that way for a while before Denmark had to leave.

"Thank you for sharing her with me. Feel free to visit anytime." She said sincerely as he left.

After he left,went into the guest bedroom that was always used by Ivan and/or America.

She puled his scarf out of a drawer and curled up in the bed with it. She'd never admit it aloud, but she missed her mother and regretted killing him. It had felt good at the time, but it hadn't been worth it in the long run.

She'd failed that plan.

She inhaled the faint scent of sunflowers and alcohol.

And hated herself a little.

Since she'd skipped the last meeting, the next one was in about a month. Great. Just Great.

(a week later)

"Antarctica."

"Feliciano."

"It's time."

"Okay, I guess. Be there tomorrow."

Antarctica heard the dial tone again and sighed. She was really starting to hate Italy.

When Antarctica boarded the plane the next day with her giant scythe and a duffel bag filled with knives and a change of clothes, all she had to do was flash her I.D. And smile at the airport workers to get on.

She arrived in Italy and went straight to the Vargas residence.

Romano opened the door and let her in with a smile and no questioning of the giant scythe.

"Hiya Lovi~ How are you?"

"I'm as good as I can get with that tomato bastard calling every few hours to hear the news on _mi bambina_. You? Oh here, let me take your bag. It looks as heavy as hell."

Antarctica obliged and followed him upstairs happily.

"So what did you come here for?" Romano asked her once he'd gotten all the way up to the guest bedroom.

Antarctica smiled. "A request."

And then she slashed his legs in half at the knees with her scythe. She giggled maniacally as the blood splattered on the walls, furniture, and bed and Romano's screams suddenly filled the air.

Antarctica felt lighter inside.

She straddled his waist and cut an 'X' into his right cheek.

"FELICIANO! RUN AWAY DAMMIT! DON'T COME UPSTAIRS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THE HOUSE! ANTARCTICA IS HERE AND SHE JUST FUCKING CUT ME! GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN FELI! RUN BASTARD!"

Antarctica grabbed his tongue with her hand and leaned down over her newest victim.

"You know what Lovi? You have such a pretty mouth, but you always say such ugly words."

She then proceeded to cut out his tongue.

She cut his abdomen open and played with his organs a bit while he slowly choked on his own blood.

"You know, I'm only killing you because Feli wanted me too. I'm sorry, I really am Lovi. I hope that you don't hate me for this. And can I tell you a secret? I killed Yao. Ooh! That was fun. I hope that feli's baby looks just like her daddy, I always did like you better anyway. Well, since I have to kill you, I might as well make it feel good, right?"

She chattered to the dying man under her absent-mindedly, reaching up and stroking his ahoge with one bloody hand.

Eventually his face paled, his blood was cold, and his heart refused to beat.

"Have fun?"

Antarctica looked up at Italy.

"Could you have made any more of a mess?"

She rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on the carpet.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower and clean my scythe. Go see a movie or something and don't call the cops until you come back home. Make yourself seen. Establish an alibi you sick bastard."

Italy nodded with a 've~' and Antarctica did as planned.

She gave Lovino one last pity-filled look before leaving to go home.

**Hi! Thank you all for being nice in the reviews! It really makes my day to see them. Well, two people got their cookies for guessing right and dead nations get a cookie too. Romano gets as many tomatos as he wants over in the place where dead nations go. Well, bye!**


	10. Unplanned Chapter

_**Death Club:Unplanned Chapter**_

A month later at the meeting...

Everyone was in shock. What kind of killer waits 5 months after their latest victim to murder again?

After the initial shock and reminiscing, people fawned over the pregnant nations.

Antarctica joined together to design a joint baby shower for Vietnam and Italy, since they were going to give birth around the same time.

Antarctica felt happy, satisfied even, with how things had gone with Lovino.

She'd miss him, but she was more worried about Italy.

Something in him had broken. No... there had to be a better way to describe it...

Snapped!

Something in Italy had snapped.

And she didn't want to see the extent of the damage.

Antarctica met Denmark's eyes.

He smiled and waved.

Antarctica smiled and waved back.

And that was the meeting~

Then there was the baby shower.

It was all of the feminine nations, Poland, North Pole(who happened to wear a bright pink corset and softer pink sexy booty-shorts. When he gave Vietnam a onesie saying "daddy only wanted a blow-job" he smiled and said that her little one would be cuter if it looked like her, and less like America. Vietnam was unsure if it was a compliment or not), Spain, Canada, Japan, and Prussia.

It was kind of funny how half the world could gather together, just to fawn over little ones in the womb.

"I want kids." she breathed out slowly. She knew that she would never be the picture-perfect mom, what with her insatiable blood-lust and murderous track record, but she was actually okay with kids.

"Yeah. Me too."

A voice broke into Antarctica's thoughts and she turned to see Taiwan.

"Taiwan!" Antarctica yelped and glomped the Asian woman.

"Where were you? You were worrying everyone!"

Taiwan's eyes flitted to the window nervously. She seemed unsettled... like she was waiting for something to jump out of the shadows and eat her up.

"Places." she said, not elaborating.

"Taiwan? Are you okay? You seem a little different than normal. Is everything all right at your house?"

Taiwan locked her eyes with the shorter blonde and grabbed her chin. Antarctica noted in the back of her mind that they were standing _very_ close now.

"I'll tell you soon Anty."

Taiwan pulled her hand away, put on a half smile that seemed a shadow of her old smile, and walked over to her sister. "Vietnam~ Ooh you're getting so big! How's the little baby? It's been so long since I saw you!"

Antarctica watched nervously as Taiwan pretended to be herself. She had had dark hollows under her eyes and it was unnerving to hear her voice, to look into her brown orbs.

She had been nervous lately... but never paranoid. She always used to worry, heck! It would be weird to see an unworried Taiwan. But to this extent... it was just saddening to see. Such a bright young nation, reduced to having to put up an act in front of one of her most trusted sisters? It was truly upsetting and appalling. What could have reduced her to this?

Antarctica felt a little guilty about not wanting to know. Whatever it was couldn't be good.

Antarctica froze, realizing what she'd just thought. She burst into a fit of giggles at the simple, pure, wonderful irony.

_She _was the thing that wasn't good.

_She_ was the boogieman that crept out from under your bed at night and killed your hopes, murdered your dreams, poisoned your future, with just a stroke of a knife of scythe.

_She_ was probably the very thing that was scaring Taiwan. Just the thought of a murderer on the loose, killing Nations, was enough to frighten any Nation in their right minds.

Did you know that some people thought it was Greece? He never had liked how Yao was treating Japan.

And Francis was... just a perverted old frog.

It was an obvious fact that Greece hated Russia. Hot vs. Cold and all.

Others thought it was Turkey. Everyone knew that he was a little jealous over the entire relationship. And what better way to break them up than to frame Greece?

Someone thought it was America... but maybe that was just because they hated America.

A few Nations saw that Taiwan was missing, and suspected her. She was either the perfect candidate for Murderer, or she fit the perfect profile of a victim.

But she was here now. All fake smiles and paranoia.

Unnerving...

**That was totally the next chapter~ Sorry 'bout the long wait. I had this super-crazy, super-awesome weekend, what with my b-day and all. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews still send cookies, next chappie should be up soon! So, thank you all for reading~**


	11. Is it a Girl or a Boy?

_**Death Club:Is it a Girl or a Boy?**_

(About three months later)

Antarctica made it to the American hospital just in time to see the first baby squeeze out of Vietnam's womb.

"Boy!" The doctor shouted. Vietnam sighed in relief- just in time for another contraction to wrack her body.

She screamed in pain and the doctor checked her.

"Another one is coming!" The doctor shouted, preparing himself and Vietnam for the next child.

"Another one? But you said that she was pregnant with one baby, not two! How could you doctors miss that there were two human beings inside of Mai?"

America sounded mad. She could see why.

Antarctica rushed forward and offered her hand to Vietnam.

Vietnam took it and Antarctica gasped.

Vietnam's hand was burning hot and gripping Antarctica's hand so hard that she felt some of her newer scars pop open and blood started trickling down her arm.

The pain was nothing though.

It was more so the pressure surrounding her hand.

Panic flashed across her face as the pressure increased and the welts opened up farther, but no one was looking at her.

And that was good.

It was Vietnam's day after all.

Antarctica's phone went off, and she pried off Vietnam's hand to go out in the hall and answer it. One of the nurses flashed her a dirty look because her ring-tone had interrupted the doctor's concentration slightly.

"Hello? I'm a little busy."

"Konichiwa Antarctica."

Antarctica froze and nearly lost her voice. Her heart pounded in her ears as she suddenly remembered that horrible phone call from so long ago.

"K-Kiku. It's n-nice t-to hear from y-you."

"Hai. I just wanted to pass arong some information."

"G-Go on."

"1. Itary arso had his rittre girr. 2. Terr Mai that I am sorry that I wasn't here and I wirr visit her and her baby soon. 3. I'd rike to spend some time with you Pa-Aurora."

Antarctica furrowed her eye-brows at the slip-up. He'd been about to call her Pandora, and she'd _never _told him that name. She took a breath and steadied her voice.

"Oh really? Nya! Tell Italy that I'll go see the little _bambina_ soon! Viet is having twins! One is a boy and the other hasn't come out yet-nya- and I'd love to spend time with you nya!"

They talked for a bit more, set up a day, then Antarctica went into the hospital bathroom.

She looked around, waited for a women to leave, then slipped her right arm warmer.

She unwrapped the gauze and winced.

All of the ones from a week or so till now were wide open.

Her blood trickled onto the counter and she swore.

She washed off her arm but Vietnam had caused them to open too wide.

The blood wouldn't stop.

It wasn't stopping!

Antarctica's eyes widened and she grabbed some paper towels to try to stop the blood.

It wasn't long before they were soaked.

She'd lost so much blood. The third sink from the right was bathed in it.

Her vision swam.

Her mind barely recognized the scream that echoed from the doorway as she crumpled to the ground.

Like, totally a few hours later!

Antarctica woke up in an unfamiliar place.

Everything was white and metallic gray.

It was all too clean.

She groaned as her memories came back to her.

Vietnam.

Cuts, wide open.

Pressure.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

It was going to be a bitch to clean up.

And it had been Vietnam's day.

She'd not meant to take the spotlight off of Vietnam.

She tried to sit up, but was quickly ushered back down by a nurse with a manly face, long black hair in a ponytail, and-

"Sister!" Antarctica yelped and hugged North Pole's waist.

"Hey little brother~ What's up?" he said and hugged her back.

Authoress- Okay, since you, the reader, is probably going "WTF?" at this, I'll explain. In the same sense that Finland is Sweden's "Wife", Antarctica calls her older brother, North Pole, "Sister!". And North Pole, in turn, calls her "Brother!". It's just their little thing.

Sweden-(somehow translated from his mumbling) I approve! Finland, say Hello to the nice reader~

Finland-(can somehow magically understand his husband) Who are you and what have you done with Sweden? I can understand you!

Sweden- Isn't he a keeper?

Authoress- XD Yay for OOC Sweden! Well, anyways, Back to the show!

"Why are you in a pink nurse dress?"

Antarctica looked her older brother up and down, wondering what on earth was he wearing?

Authoress- drum-roll please!

Prussia- 

Authoress- O.o You suck at drum-rolls Prussia.

Prussia- Shut up! They are just as awesome as me! Kesesesesesesesese~

Authoress- Whatever. Just imagine a drum-roll here then.

A pink sexy nurse dress with white lace, a pink and white nurse hat, and thigh-high lace stockings. The dress ended about halfway down North Pole's ass. He was also wearing white woman's booty shorts.

"Gah. Don't answer that, I don't want to know. Seriously nya. You're as bad as Poland sometimes!"

North Pole grinned and tottered to the table on the other side of the room in his pink high heels.

"Well, I felt like wearing this silly! And I came down to see my little brother's daddy's new girlfriend's baby!"

"Babies nya."

"She had two?"

"Yep. I should probably go see them- wait. Did anyone tell Dad about this?"

"No."

Antarctica breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"They're gonna release you soon."

" 'Kay. What about my clothes?"

"Completely un-salvageable. Too many bloodstains. I have an outfit if you want it though.

Antarctica knew that it was probably a bad idea, but didn't care.

"Okay."

And that is how, an hour later, she ended up visiting her dad and Vietnam in a pair of purple booty shorts, black lace underwear and bra (don't ask why a guy would have that...), a purple-and-black-lace vest, black high heels, purple-and-black-lace fedora hat, and purple-and-black lace elbow high fingerless gloves. (o.o that was a long sentence)

"Aww~ She's cute!" Antarctica pretended to coo over her half-sister.

It was unnerving.

She looked just like China.

His eyes.

His hair.

His chibi-body-type.

But, thankfully, an ahoge that looked frighteningly similar to America's.

Her half-brother on the other hand, resembled Canada.

Almost all the way.

He had Taiwan's ahoge.

Antarctica pretended to feel okay about this turn of events.

Pretended.

**XD That is that~ Feel free to review, I don't bite! And they still send cookies to Yao, Ivan, Raivis, Natalya, and Lovino~ First person to review this chapter gets a cookie too~ Get ready, set, Go!**


	12. Who?

_**Death Club:Who?**_

_**(a.k.a. This chapter is finally being written!)**_

**warnings for this chappie: PruCan fluff, OOC Canada, unnecessary gore~**

**have fun kiddies!**

~x~X~(Woah! Remember these?) Canada's house~X~x~

Canada and Prussia were curled together happily on the couch in Canada's living room, making out.

Canada had already lost his shirt, and Prussia slowly brought a hand up to run his fingers lightly along Canada's ahoge.

Canada shivered and moaned into the open-mouth kiss.

Gilbird tweeted happily from in the background, nestled happily on Kuma's head.

**I don't feel like writing a smex scene anymore, so just imagine it! I'm sure you can come up with something good~ Just remember, involve maple syrup, a lollipop, handcuffs, rose scented oil, and a maids dress... just imagine it however you think it would go with those 5 things! **

Prussia and Canada were now cuddled together happily.

"That was fun eh~"

"Kesese! It was totally awesome Birdie. We should do that again next time I come over!"

"Mmhmm"

"I'm sorry that I have to go tomorrow Birdie."

"I wish you could stay here forever~"

"Me too, but West would miss having my awesomeness around! I love you Birdie~"

"I love you too Gil."

Prussia kissed Canada's forehead and Canada nuzzled his neck happily.

"I want to be with you forever Gil~ I wish that being a nation was less complicated, eh?"

"Me too Birdie"

They fell asleep soon, nestled in each others arms.

The next morning, after a comfortable breakfast of sausage and eggs (neither of them could look at the maple syrup without blushing heavily, let alone eat it), Prussia kissed Canada and left for the Airport.

Canada cleaned up the dishes and whatnot, not really noticing the figure behind him until it said something.

"_Mon dieu_ Canada! Why do you always leave your door unlocked? Don't you know? There's a nation-killer on the loose!"

**Oh, just felt like I needed to say this: Antarctica picks up bits and pieces of the language of whoever she's with. So, hopefully, that explains some of the terms I throw around.**

Canada whirled around, producing a hockey stick out of no-where and brandishing it at the figure.

His heart had sped up in fear when he heard a voice.

But it slowed down again when he recognized the person.

"_Mon __dieu_! Antarctica! What on earth are you doing here eh?"

"I just came to visit my favorite uncle," she pouted. "Is there a problem with that?"

Canada shook his head. "No. Just knock next time eh!"

Antarctica nodded obediently.

"So what did you come see me for? And why do you have your scythe with you eh?"

Antarctica giggled and held it tightly in a position that alarmed Canada.

"I'm making a house-call~" she said as she swung it forward.

Canada yelped and jumped backwards, with her scythe only cutting through the fabric in the front of his shirt.

"What the hell eh?" Canada yelled.

"Ooh~ A fighter! You'll be much more fun than the other traitors!"

Canada ran forward and grabbed the scythe. He tried to pull it away from her, but they struggled for a minute.

"What do you mean? Traitors? And what do you mean: More fun?" he screamed at her.

Antarctica giggled and wrenched the scythe towards her.

"Are you stupid? It should be obvious to you that I'm the killer! I mean, seriously! How dumb could you be? I come into your 'ouse with a scythe, and you barely blink an eye! Lovino was worse though, if it makes you feel better~ He didn't even bother questioning it!"

Canada stared at the girl, and pulled a hand away, grabbing his hockey stick.

"You're a sick bitch you know that eh?"

"Ooh~ What naughty words Mattie~ I ripped out Lovi's tongue for using naughty words! And I'm not afraid to do the same to you!"

Canada pushed her down and raised his hockey stick over his head.

"MATT! STOP!" Prussia screamed, choosing that second to walk in, not hearing Antarctica's words, only seeing his love about to slam a hockey-stick down on her head.

"Matt, Birdie, it's okay, You're too awesome to do this!"

**Wait... what just happened? Why am I making this way? I was gonna kill off Canada... Well, whatever! It sounds good so far!**

Canada looked up in disbelief at Prussia. "What are you doing here eh?"

"I forgot Gilbird. Good thing I did though, what the hell were you about to do to Antarctica?"

"She came into my house and-"

"_Matt_ that's not a good enough reason to bash her head in."

"Shut up dammit! Let me finish!"

Prussia crouched down next to Antarctica, who was pretending to be sobbing from fear and shock.

She curled into a ball and clutched onto Prussia's jacket.

A flash of possessiveness flashed through Canada and he cleared his throat.

"She came into my house with that scythe and tried to kill me! You didn't hear what she said Gil! She's the nation-killer, she admitted to it!"

Prussia looked like he was trying to believe his love, but the sobbing girl made it a little hard.

"Antarctica, what do you say happened?" Prussia wanted to get both stories before deciding who to believe.

"H-he invited m-m-me and when I c-came in here h-he hit m-me with his h-hockey stick," Antarctica pulled up the side of her shirt to expose a huge bruise on her side. "T-then you c-came over and h-he locked m-me up d-downstairs and h-he dragged m-me up here w-when you l-left. I p-pulled out my s-scythe t-to prot-tect myself." she hiccuped. "T-then h-he p-pushed m-me down a-and t-tried to h-hit me!" Antarctica sobbed and buried her head in Prussia's front.

"Gil please, she's lying!" Canada protested. But he knew that she sounded too believable. She even looked as if she hadn't eaten much in about a week or so, dark hollows under her eyes, her hair looked a little greasy and messy, and her clothes looked and smelled a little old. She looked the part for her lie. Prussia's eyes hardened and looked into Canada's.

"Because I love you, I'm going to turn you in rather than kill you now."

Canada's eyes felt tears start to flow from his eyes.

"B-but Gil! I-i didn't kill anyone! She's lying! Please just trust me!"

"I did trust you. How do explain that bruise? How she looks?"

"I can't, just please trust me! I didn't do that to her! She's the one who tried to kill me, not the other way around!"

Prussia still looked disbelieving. He shook his head and pulled up his phone. He had only typed in the 9-1- when Antarctica stopped him.

"Please p-promise me, no hospitals?"

She looked up at him with big eyes and he nodded solemnly. "Alright. I'll just get the police. Go up and get a shower and dressed alright? The awesome police are gonna need a testimony."

Antarctica went behind him with her scythe, and seemed to be considering something.

"Gil! Behind you!" Canada screamed, too late.

Gilbert Beilshmidt's **(might have spelled that wrong)** head stared forward, unseeingly, and rolled forward, hitting the ground with a dull thud. His neck, now thoroughly void of it's head, spurted out blood like a sinister model of rain.

Antarctica caught a drop on her index finger and sucked on it happily.

"You know, Matthew, I can't let you live after that."

"Why. Why did you kill him eh?" Matt fought to keep his voice controlled.

Antarctica shrugged. "He got in my way of killing you. And he is a traitor. He was sad when that _Mother Fucker _died."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, no pun intended eh, but by 'mother hoser' do you mean China?"

Antarctica snickered at his pun and nodded.

"Alright. Why are we traitors? Why did you kill China?"

"Because he was bad! And the rest of you are just as bad for mourning him!"

"Why was he bad eh? Did he do something to you?"

"Why so many questions nya? Trying to postpone your death maybe?"

Antarctica was holding her scythe in front of her, and Canada was doing the same with his hockey-stick. They had started circling each other a little while ago.

"Whats it matter to you? Nya! Just shut up and let me kill you!" she screamed, frustrated, lunging forward to try to slash him with her scythe.

"I want to know why!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're still my niece, even though you've gone nuts! I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

As he spoke, he brought the hockey-stick forward, slamming it into her wrists.

Antarctica screamed and collapsed on the floor. She cradled her wrists to her chest and tried to stand up again. Her eyes dulled from the pain that flowed into her wrists.

Canada leaped forward and grabbed her wrists firmly.

Antarctica screamed again and tried to pull away. She aimed a few good kicks at him, but they didn't hurt the stronger nation.

He slammed her into the wall and held her there.

"Why? WHY? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL THEM?" Canada yelled.

Antarctica sobbed openly from the pain and her arm warmers slipped down on accident. The gauze was getting soaked with blood from all of the cuts that had been forcibly opened by Canada's blow.

He noticed the sickening wetness on his hands and looked up at her wrists.

"Holy shit eh!" he yelped and backed away, dropping her.

He glanced around his house quickly, looking for something to staunch the bleeding. Canada turned and ran to his bathroom quickly to get some towels and a first aid kit, momentarily forgetting that she'd killed 5 nations.

When he came back he started with her left wrist, sitting very close to her.

He didn't even see the knife coming.

It sank into his right side, then was pulled out and shoved back in again.

"**You**"

She stabbed him again.

"**opened**"

Another stab.

"**my**"

Another stab.

"**cuts!**"

She slashed upwards violently and Canada's blood splattered onto them.

"Gil... I guess I'm following you..."

Antarctica's furious eyes were the last thing that he saw as Matthew Williams still-beating heart was _literally_ ripped out.

**Well, that was that! Whoo for more gore! I don't entirely know where this came from. At first it was Cuba instead of Prussia, then there was going to be an exceedingly explicit sex scene in the beginning, then I thought that Prussia was going to live, then Antarctica was going to stab Prussia and Canada get away. Then it turned into this. Well, anyways, cookies still go to dead nations and this chapter had very little plot ^3^**


	13. Babysitting Sucks!

_**Death Club:Babysitting sucks!**_

Antarctica was cleaning herself up in the upstairs bathroom at Canada's house when she got the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Antarctica!"

"Hey Al. What's up?"

"Could you go to Arthur's house next weekend and babysit for us?"

"Sure Alfred. Why Arthur's?"

"We are gonna go out on a date night with him and Feli."

"Feli?"

"Yeah. Him and Arthur started dating... yesterday? Well, whatever. Would you be okay taking care of three little ones?"

"Yeah, sure! I'd be happy to take care of them."

Antarctica was a little frightened for England's safety. What was Italy thinking?

Antarctica finished cleaning up and went to walk out of the house.

She had made the house look impeccably clean, left a fake message on the phone, saying that Matthew was on a business trip.

And she'd buried her favorite uncle in his backyard, under his favorite sugar maple tree.

She buried Gilbert about 12 feet down in the wet earth underneath Matthew's Prairie Circus, Western Lily, and Purple Saxifrage flowerbed.

Matthew had a garden filled with his official Provincial flowers.

And now one of the beds was hiding the love of his life.

She was so tired... It had taken her 3 months of planning after the... incident at the hospital to decide who was next, then devise this elaborate plan.

She had pissed off a hockey player the day before Gilbert went to Matthew's, and he'd slammed the hockey stick into her a few times before she killed him and skipped over to Matthews.

Then she hid in his attic, tried to stay awake and quiet most of the time, and only snuck downstairs for food three times in the week and a half that Gilbert had stayed over.

She was proud of her skills.

She'd acted perfectly.

Now, she just hoped that her fractured left wrist wouldn't cause any problems.

Maybe the kids would go easy on her?

A few days later at England's house, the couples were getting ready.

Antarctica's wrist had thoroughly healed by that point, but still felt fragile and sore.

"Ah! Take care of _mi __bambina_Mimi~"

"I will Feli. Is there a specific food or drink or activity she likes?"

"She likes being read to, _pomodori_, and soft pasta~"

"Alright."

Antarctica turned to Vietnam and America, who were cooing over the twins, while letting Italy bounce little Mimi on his hip and tell his little _bambina_ to be good for her.

"Is there anything that I need to know about Kary or Jayden?"

"Well, Kary won't touch anything sweet," America began.

"And Jayden will only eat it if is sweet or has lots of butter. They both like being read to," Vietnam added.

"But don't even consider reading a story about heroes. They both hate it like it's a cuss word or something." America pouted and Vietnam continued from where he left off.

"For some reason, they love the darker, more sinister stories. The ones with dark, horrible and sad endings. They appreciate Grimm's stories."

Antarctica nearly snickered at the pure irony. Their kids liked horror stories? Well they had just been born into one.

"Okay. I could make a really great one up! Oh, Feli, how does Mimi react to horror stories?"

Feli looked up at her.

"She likes them ve~" his words were light and cheery, but Antarctica saw something flash through his eyes at the mention of horror.

"Oh! You're so wonderful at making stories up, why don't you record the tall tale so that we can hear it? You could even publish it if it suited your fancy, love." England chimed in.

Antarctica nodded at him and took Jayden from Alfred. "We're gonna have fun, aren't we?" she cooed to the 4-and-a-half-month-old.

Vietnam smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for babysitting the kids for us. We haven't gotten to spend _adult alone time_ with each other in forever! Are you sure you don't want us to pay you?"

She nodded to the nation and set Jayden down for a moment on the soft and baby-safe floor.

"And I promise little Mimi is going to get all the _pomadori_ that she wishes~" Antarctica promised lightly as she took Mimi, nuzzling the dark-brunette haired little girl.

Mimi looked eerily similar to her late father, but had bright red eyes that were beautiful and endearing. Mimi had the same curl, the same hair, the same fondness for tomatoes, and the same fondness for saying _naughty_ words.

No one really knew where the eyes had been inherited from.

"Bastardo~" the little girl squeaked excitedly. It was one of her favorite words so far. It was said in a happy tone, so it was accepted with fondness.

Antarctica set Mimi down next to Jayden and took Kary next. She looked the little girl in her pretty brown eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "And you will get all the bitter and salty food that a cute girl like you needs!"

She looked up at the four nations and didn't notice Kary's little hand reach up and grasp her ahoge.

Kary yanked it hard and England had to clap a firm hand on her mouth to muffle the lewd moan.

Antarctica shuddered and panted lightly, looking down at Kary.

She wagged a finger in front of her face and said "Uh-uh~ N-no pulling dear." breathlessly.

Italy and Vietnam giggled at her.

America laughed loudly and clapped a hand down on her shoulder.

"That's my girl!" he shouted, and Kary looked up at her father, before reaching up to her dad's ahoge, and yanked Nantucket down.

England and Antarctica slammed their hands down on Alfred's mouth to muffle a porn-star worthy moan.

Vietnam and Italy were off to the side, laughing so hard that they were clutching their sides from the pain of finding this too funny.

"Good luck Antarcti- mmnn!" England broke off into a load moan when Kary's wandering hands found his nearly-unnoticeable one-maybe-two-strand ahoge and yanked it down too.

Italy and Vietnam were on the ground, laughing their asses off, by now.

"S-stop! T-this is t-too funnyyyyy!" Italy whined through bursts of laughter.

The three blushing and mildly aroused nations glared at the two extremely amused mothers.

"I hope that England fucks you until you can't walk asshole!" Antarctica hissed jokingly.

"Viet~ Would you mind if we went to dinner late? I need to have some _alone time_ with you at that hotel room~"

"Wha? No! NO! NO! NONONONONO!" Vietnam squealed as America picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and going out the door.

England picked Feliciano up bridal style and yelled "America! Hold up! I need to get to the hotel as well!" before following America.

Antarctica chuckled and stood in the door frame, watching them leave. "Have fun!" she called out as they left her at the house, alone.

"Well, they certainly have sexual tension." she murmured to herself as she closed the door and turned to look at the babies.

**Oh I have a really quick a/n. Because I know generally nothing about 4-and-a-half-month-old babies, I'm going to say that, for the first year, the babies grow faster than normal babies. I'm going to have it that they all appear to be roughly 3 years old, because I need them to act more mature than a 4-ish month old. So, yeah. Thanks~ **

It was about 5 o'clock. Antarctica heard a rumble from Jayden and Mimi's stomachs, and decided to feed them dinner.

She went to the neatly stacked tower of pre-prepared dinners and picked the first one up. It was spaghetti, with lots of tomato sauce.

Mimi's, without a doubt.

She picked up the next one and saw a container of sweet mashed potatoes, covered in honey and butter and melted marshmallows.

Jayden's...

Antarctica glanced down at him and held the container up to where he could see it.

"Seriously? You are gonna have so many cavities when you grow up! Lets just hope that you got your Papa's fast metabolism. Otherwise, you'll become a chubby little _bambino_!"

Antarctica picked up the third container. "Kary's... I guess?"

In the container seemed to be spicy chicken casserole, with the chicken blended into toddler-safe bits.

Antarctica started to heat them all up in the microwave. While each one was in the magical invention from the gods **(seriously... microwaves made everything easier!) **Antarctica worked through the extremely hard task of getting the kids to sit down in their chairs.

About an hour, 7 dropped spoons, and about all of her patience later, dinner was done.

"Well, I'll give you guys a bath and then I'll read you a story, then I can FINALLY go to bed!" Antarctica said happily, ushering the three new nation-babies to the upstairs bathroom.

She quickly washed the three, getting water everywhere in the process.

"Ehhhhhhh... I'll clean it later." she said, knowing that she would probably leave it for England to clean up anyway.

She took the kids to a big bed which had room for all of them and slightly raised sides.

"Well, I'll tell you all a story and then go to bed~" she informed them, grabbing their little hands.

She felt like she was taking care of 4 or 5 year olds, not 4 and a half month olds.

Antarctica turned the recording section of her phone on and started talking.

**Sorry about the following long paragraph... There's not much I can do about it being long, other than add in a few interruptions here and there... **

"Well... once upon a time, there was a kingdom far far away. In that kingdom, there lived a very big family. And in that family, there were several cooks, a king and queen who were in love with other people, lots of princes and princesses, a magician, a frog, some servants, a man and his wife, and a lot of happy couples. This story starts with one couple that only seems happy. The woman didn't love the man! So she planned, and one night, by the fire, she killed the man that loved her. As it turns out, the frog had been trying to woo everyone in the kingdom with his french charm. So, the woman, we'll call her... A! A met with him and tried to seduce him. She-"

"What's 'seduce' mean?" Jayden interrupted.

"It means that she tried to have alone time with him."

Antarctica continued on in the not-so-tall-tale's telling.

"After she'd seduced him, the woman killed him too! The kingdom was shocked by the loss of the two important men, but they got over it soon. But A was displeased with the others in the kingdom. She disliked their actions from when she'd committed her first kill. They'd mourned her lover! So, A vowed to kill all of the people that she considered 'traitors'. A fell in love again quickly, but when that person... lets call her B, refused her and told her that the person who held her affections was the white knight, A's mother, A sought out the white knight and killed him too. When she was killing the white knight, one of the white knight's servants witnessed the crime and was killed as well. B was so distraught that her love had been killed that she took her own life. The king and one of the women, let's call her M, got together soon after the death of... let's call A's first lover Y. The king and M got together got together, and M soon discovered that she was pregnant. Things were calm for a while, with people calming down from the panic of the 5 tragic deaths, when-"

"Wait- M got pregnant? What does 'pregnant' mean?" Antarctica looked into Jayden's eyes.

"N-nothing. You'll find out when you're older."

Jayden pouted. So cute...

Not to sound like a pedo or anything!

"Anyways, things were calming down again in the kingdom. Then, a beautiful Italian princess went to A and asked her to kill his husband, who'd cheated on him with someone! A obliged and murdered his husband, much to the shock of the kingdom. They had not expected it. Then, a few months later, the Italian princess and M gave birth to three beautiful babies. Three months later, A killed her uncle, a beautiful Canadian man, and his lover. She then tried to move on in her life, but knew that she would have to kill many more times before she lived in a happy world. The king asked her to take care of the three royal babies for a night, just like I took care of you three tonight. And she fed them and washed them and sent them to bed, just like I fed you three, washed you three, and sent you three to bed. And, she told the three royal children a story, just like I told you three a story."

"What happened to A next?" Mimi asked.

Antarctica paused.

"I don't know yet. The story isn't don yet, you know?"

"But I like this story! It's better than the ones Mama and Papa tell us!" Kary whined.

Antarctica smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see what A does next." she promised the three smoothly.

_'We'll just have to wait and see' _Antarctica promised herself as she stopped the recording, tucked the trio into bed, giving each one a chaste kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and turning the light out softly.

"If you need me, I'll be right here." Antarctica promised, going into the room across the hall and leaving the door wide open.

As Antarctica got ready for bed, she looked down longingly at her wrists.

She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cut until her body was fully healed.

"So many promises..." she murmured to herself absentmindedly.

As she slept, she had a dream.

**Oh just a quickie a/n~ When something is **_italics _**then it's either a dream or a thought. Also, when they are dreaming, I'm going to use human names. When a nation is thinking in a dream, it'll be in **regular style type.

_Pandora woke up on a floor, wearing a short white dress. The dress was plain, looking like the kind of thing that famous artists always put angels in. Just a plain white dress with thin gold-colored straps and a thin gold belt at the waist. The dress was baggy and ended about mid-thigh. _

_Pandora stood up to see a long hallway that was white, with light blue details and gold highlights. She saw that each end had a group of people at the end of it. "Hello?" she called to the group on her far right. They were all in dark clothing, looking out of place among the bright hallway. _

_She turned to her left and called out another "Hello?" to the group at that end. They seemed closer. Everyone in that group looked too comfortable, too lazy and relaxed in this place. _

_One of them, a boy with brown hair in a long ponytail, turned to her. Pandora saw him smile and run to her. When he got closer, Pandora saw who it was. "Yao?" she whispered, her eyes widening. When the Chinese man reached her, he gave her a huge hug and told her to follow him. _

_She did, hesitantly, and followed him to the group of people. "That is Francis, Ivan, Raivis, Natalya, Lovino, Payton_**(hey remember the hockey goalie? Well, this is him. His name is Payton, he is Canadian, he has a British accent from living in Britain for two years, he is red-headed and gray-eyed, and he is a sexy beast~. He's usually ****a gentleman, but Antarctica managed to hit all the right buttons to push him to the edge. Well, back to the dream~)**_, Gilbert, and Matthew." He pointed at each of them as he said their names. _

_Pandora met each of their eyes and nodded at their smiling faces. Why them? _

"_Hi my name is Pandora." _

"_We know." Payton said. "Yao won't stop talking about you and how much he loves you. He misses you, you know?" Matthew and Francis nodded. _

_Pandora blushed and leaned into Yao's steady embrace. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Then why did you kill me aru~?" Yao hissed into her ear, throwing her to the ground in the center of the 9 people. _

_Pandora looked up at them all, horrified, and saw that their dresses weren't clean anymore. _

_Ivan was covered in stab wounds. He raised a hand up to the 'X' she'd carved in his cheek and caressed it lovingly. "You are proud of yourself, da?" _

_Pandora wrenched her gaze away from him, horrified. She saw Natalya standing there, with slit wrists, dripping blood onto the floor. "You tried to take big brother away from me, are you happy now that I will never marry him?" _

_Pandora turned to the next person, trying to find relief from the gore. She saw Raivis standing there, stab wounds through his tunic and sporting a slit-mark through his throat. "I do wish brother Estonia and brother Lithuania could see me now. I'm not scared any more. It's the happiest thing ever! Are you excited to see me?" _

_Pandora turned to see Lovino, his lower legs stitched back onto his body awkwardly, his tongue bleeding every time that he moved it or tried to talk. His tunic had a huge slit in the front, with some of his intestines hanging out. "Are you proud to know that I will never meet my little _bambina_ now?Are you happy now, Killing Bastard?" _

_Pandora opened her mouth to protest, to explain, but was interrupted by Gilbert. She turned to him. _

_Gilbert had no wounds, other than the obvious one to his neck. He was holding his head in his hands, and even though it was impossible, even though it was utterly disgusting, his head still had a light in it's eyes, still talked with that familiar accent_**(which I'm not going to write because I'm a bad authoress)**_. "Well, Guten Nacht Pandora. Were you laughing when you killed the awesome me? Were you proud to see my awesome head rolling on the floor after you made my think that my Lieben was a killer?" _

_Pandora turned and saw Payton. He had just had his throat slit, but the blood covered his front. "I wasn't even a nation and you killed me. You just seduced me, used me, then killed me. But that's okay, even if you don't care enough to remember my name, I'll be down here forever, with the others that you killed before and after me. I'll know your name, I'll curse it, I'll love it, but I won't ever forget it." He smiled a little wider. "Are you proud of how you cursed me, Ice Princess? Do you want to know why I called you that before I died? It's because of your freezing heart." _

_Pandora felt a lump rise in her throat. _I didn't mean for that to happen..._ Pandora turned to the next nation. Francis. He looked no different from when she'd left him, other than the change of clothes. He was covered in stab wounds on his chest, and that was about it. _

"_Ah! Mon ami~ You know, even though I was dying, even though you killed me, I was helping you to the end. Does it make you sick to know that you are a monster who has murdered many people?" _

_Pandora turned away from him. She saw Matthew, with his stab wounds and his tunic cut in the front, much like she'd slashed his shirt open. "You always were my favorite out of Alfred's kid, you know Pandora? I always treated you like you were my own. And this is how you repay me? I hate you. How does it feel to know that you are killing all of the people in your life who care about you? Is this what makes you happy? Is this what you want to see when you close your eyes?" Pandora looked into the eyes of Yao, the one person who she didn't want to see. _

_Yao was the worst. Intestines ripped from his body, arms and legs and neck sewn on awkwardly, blood covering his entire body. "I still loved you, you know, I still loved you, even as you Killed me." Yao held out a hand to her. "I'll forgive you if you die, if you die and join us. If you take your own life to atone for taking ours, then-"_

"Miss Anty? May I sleep in your bed?" Antarctica was jolted awake by Mimi pulling on her hand.

"S-sweetie whats wrong?" Antarctica's voice cracked as she asked the little Italian what was wrong, pulling her up on the bed with her.

"I had a bad dream" Mimi said.

Antarctica's face was streaked from tears from her own night terror.

"Me too. Okay, I'll let you sleep in here. What was your dream about?"

**(just imagine a toddler accent here =) **"I dreamed about an older man who looked like my, but wit brown eyes. He was really happy to see me~ He had scars on his knees and when I asked what they were from, he got sad. He told me that he loved me and that I was beautiful and to forgive him. He was crying happy-tears."

Antarctica's heart nearly broke. "What was his name Mimi?"

"Hmm... He said it was Lo-vi-no."

**Okay, This is the longest chapter yet. It was so long, in fact, that I decided to postpone the requested Yuri smut. For about two chapters. I really need to post the one, in fact, I was supposed to post it before this. Well, cookies still go to dead nations and Payton. Lovi gets three cookies for each review~ And I was tearing up at the end...**


	14. Yao

_**Death Club:Yao**_

_**(a.k.a. The chapter that has been written since... hmm...well... the third chapter? Whatever. xD)**_

**WARNING: China when he's drunk.**

I remember when I first saw her, the girl who killed me.

**(Damn! I love the way that began~)**

It was soon after World War II, and my men and I sent a ship to the southernmost continent in the world.

I went with them and met the Eskimos.

They all lived in snow houses, with thick coats.

My people had traded with them before, but I'd never met them, until now.

A little girl walked up to me and I squatted down in front of her.

"Nihao~ My name is Yao-aru~"

"H-Hi Mr. Yao-aru~"

"Oh! Do you have a verbal tic too-aru?"

"What's a verbal tic?"

"It's when you say a word after everything you say aru."

"I don't have one nya."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something Mr. Yao-aru?"

"Sure-aru."

"What are you?"

I studied her. She had short white hair in two little pigtails on each side of her head. A stray hair curled randomly on each side, reminding me of the guy above America... eh I'll remember his name later aru. She had big, bright red eyes with thick white lashes. She appeared to be about 9 years old.

She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

"I am the personification of the country China aru. Who, or what, are you?"

She blinked at me.

"My people call me Antarctica. I don't have any other names."

I grinned at her. I wanted to be her Gēgē (older brother in Chinese). I wanted to take care of her. Oh god... I'm starting to sound like Spain or Netherlands with that attitude... **(in my head-canon Netherlands, Spain, and Belgium all like younger lovers. And Belgium is kinda like Francy-pants too) **

"Would you like to come with me? I can show you the world, take you places you've never been, see things you've never seen. I'd take you back home often too. What do you say aru?"

I had found myself desperately wanting her to say yes.

It was her turn to grin.

I had no idea how much trouble that pretty little mouth was going to get me in.

"I'd love to, Mr. Yao-aru~"

And those words started the best years of my life.

I took Antarctica lots of places.

We did many things, saw many events, met many people.

I kept her away from most of the Nations (except Britain, since Antarctica _was_ under his claims) until she became official in 1983 (not the real date, just one that I picked because it sounded good).

Out of all of those fond memories, there is really only one thing I regret.

I'd been taking care of Antarctica for 8 years, and we were pretty close.

But then, one night, I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I'd been drinking. When I drink, I'm a horny drunk.

Oh god... Just thinking about that day makes me feel _ashamed. _

_Dirty. _

_Terrible. _

Anyways, I am a generally straight man, and when I drink that much, I tend to have sex with the first scantily clad human being before me.

Antarctica had gotten really comfortable in living with me, and her night-outfits only consisted of a tank top and a pair of short silk shorts.

That night, she made the mistake of walking into the kitchen for a late evening snack as she worked on paperwork, and I saw her.

I'd been sitting on the floor in my kitchen unceremoniously, but when I saw her walk in, my mind didn't register the '_who_' it was, only the '_what_'she was wearing.

The way her shirt slid up her stomach when she reached into a high cabinet.

The way those shorts hugged her curves-well, as many curves as a 10-year-old-appearance could have.

The way she'd taken her hair down for the night, and how those two curls stood out.

Later, I cursed myself for what I did next.

"C'mere aru" I slurred.

She turned to me with those big doe eyes and walked up to me obediently.

"Sit d'wn, here." I patted my lap and she sat down there.

"Yes Yao-san?" she asked.

I pressed my drunken lips to her clean ones, not answering her.

She tried to protest, to pull away, but my hand settled on the small of her back firmly.

When I pulled away, Antarctica brought a hand up to touch her lips.

"W-what was that?" she whispered.

I smiled at her. "That w's a g'd (good) thing. That w's somethin' ta be proud of aru~"

I brought my hand up to the back of her head and pressed my lips against hers again.

She didn't pull away this time.

I nipped at her bottom lip, and when she yelped, I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

I explored her mouth hungrily, and I knew that she was getting intoxicated just from having my tongue in her mouth.

After that, I eventually pushed her down on the kitchen floor and did things that I'm not proud of.

I... I always thought that she'd forgiven me for deceiving her, for doing those horrible things to her.

She flinched away from my touch for about a month after that.

But she never said anything.

She never complained about what had happened, never yelled, never screamed at me for being a horrible person. She never pushed me away. Never.

Maybe I was just so hopeful that she'd forgiven me that I pretended not to see the signs.

Not to see her sadness.

Her fear.

How, when we did make love, flashes of fear would go through her eyes sometimes.

The bandages.

It was just little things. Little things that only I ended up noticing.

No-one was prepared for her.

For who she'd become.

**XD This chapter. Is. Finally. Up! It's been sitting around in my notebook since the third or fifth chapter. Well, cookies for dead nations? And victor petrenko, you will like next chapter! **


	15. Booty Call

_**Death Club:Booty call!**_

"Thank you so much for babysitting!" Vietnam said again as she cuddled Jayden.

"Oh, it was no problem. They were great!" Antarctica forced a smile. That dream had thoroughly unnerved her.

But, she wasn't going to let it show. She had to pretend for their sake.

She was getting good at that.

Pretending.

"Oh, hey guys... Hold up a sec. I need to answer this." Antarctica smiled at them and stepped to the side as her phone blared out "Scotty doesn't know!".

"Hello?"

"Hey Antarctica~"

"Who is this?"

"This is Scotland."

"Really? Are you sure? Because I know Scotland and he's a he, and you sound like a she."

"Norway got pissed at me when I beat his little boy-toy in a drinking fight. So, he cast a little whoo-de-whoo magic on me and I now have long hair, breasts, and a vagina."

"Hm... as much as I can see that happening, tell me something that only Scotty would know."

Antarctica nearly giggled from the irony of that. This week's ring-tone was "Scotty doesn't know" and she'd just asked this chick to tell her something that Scotty would know. Pure comedy!

"Me and you are fuck buddies. And you are at my little bro's house, in London, babysitting America and that asian chicks' babies along with Artie's new boyfriends' kid."

"Alright. I haven't told anybody about us being 'special friends' so I'll believe you. What did you need?"

"I really need a good fuck, and I heard that chick's can have sex too. Sex that is sexier than hetero. What do you say?"

"Sure! I mean, I wouldn't pass up this chance! Who would? This might be the only time in your life when you sport womanly qualities, and you call me? I'm flattered Scotty!"

"Good. I'm gonna take a quick train over there. Can you book a night somewhere?"

"Uh... Hold on a sec. I'll ask Iggy if I can use the house in Liverpool."

"YO IGGY!" she yelled at the door.

"What? And didn't I ask you to _not _call me that?"

"Scotland turned into a chick and wants to have a sleepover with me! And since I'm sure you don't want to deal with that, pretty please?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Antarctica turned back to the phone. "Hey ima give him the phone. You explain how you got turned into a sexy lady." She handed it to the confused Brit and watched his face as he found out that Antarctica had been _completely_ serious.

"So can I?" Antarctica asked as she pried the phone from his hands, resisting the urge to snicker at the horrified look on his face.

England nodded dumbly and walked away slowly.

"Well, he took that well."

"Yes he did." Antarctica agreed sarcastically. "And he said yes. Well, ima go get my crap together and take a train to Liverpool. You'll probably get there before me. Just research what kind of position you want to do and stuff. I don't want to teach you _everything_."

Scotty snickered. " 'Kay. See you when you get there."

The phone-call ended and Antarctica gave a few quick goodbyes. She left, headed towards the nearest train-station, boarded a train, and sat there.

She looked around the _Harry Potter_-esque compartments with interest. They reminded her very much of the movie set inspired by J. K. Rowling's book series.

"Hey, can I sit here? As long as it's not too much of a bother, of course. All the other compartments are full."

Antarctica looked up to a red-headed boy who looked about her age and felt a sense of extreme deja-vu.

"Sure."

He did, and settled down in front of her.

Antarctica studied him.

Orange hoodie, black jacket, black jeans, orange jean shoulder-bag. He had chin-length emo-styled red hair, and a black clip holding back the right side of his bangs.

Cute.

Antarctica also felt his eyes roll over her, checking her out.

Big red eyes, eyeglasses (the lenses were clear and looked really cute with her outfit) short white hair in two little pigtails, 2 large curls protruding from each side of her head, baby blue girls sweatshirt, light jean booty-shorts, baby blue converse, brown domo backpack.

Adorable.

Antarctica smiled and leaned forward. "Hi cutie. My name is Pandora Kirkland. What's yours?" She extended her left hand in an invitation to shake it.

The guy leaned froward and shook her hand. "M' name is Seamus Brown. Where are you heading?"

"Oh, I don't know, wherever this train is headed. You know, it's not like I checked the ticket I bought or anythin'!" Antarctica felt her voice start to slip out of her 'neutral' accent and into the 'English' accent that she normally had in her older brother's country.

Seamus laughed at her cute, sarcastic joke. "I should 'ave seen that one coming."

Suddenly, "Mr. Right" by White Tie Affair, her current ringtone, blared out.

"Oh hey, Seamus? One sec, I have to take this."

"Hello?" Antarctica answered her phone.

" 'Ello there. I was just wondering, did you get your scythe when you left?"

Antarctica face-palmed and groaned. "Ah crap I forgot it. What happened?"

"Well, Alfred's bloody kid found it and picked it up. She started swinging it around. Lucky thing, the others weren't close by, but my couch cushions didn't survive the ordeal."

"Aww I'm sorry Artie. Well, I'll come get that the day after tomorrow. Just try to keep it away from the kids. It is sharp, ya'know?" **(authoress seriously can't write a British accent worth a crap...) **

"Wait- Did you slip into tha' accent again dearie?"

"Yeah. It's 'ard not to, when I'm surrounded by it. Well, Artie, I'm going to go."

"Alright. G'bye!"

"Goodbye Artie."

Antarctica pressed the 'end' button and turned to Seamus.

"Sorry 'bout that. My older brother is babysitting some kids, and I accidentally left somethin' at the house."

"It's okay."

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about anything and everything. They got along really well, and Antarctica liked the way that she hadn't had to deal with any nation problems when she was talking to him. They ended up swapping numbers. After getting into a taxi and giving the man England's address, she texted England.

'Hey~ I got here safe. XD And I met a cute guy on the train'

A few minutes later, Antarctica got the reply.

'A nice British boy I hope?'

Antarctica rolled her eyes at him.

'He's a British/Welsh who grew up in LP. He's really nice and he can cook!'

'Alright... But if he breaks your heart I'll break his legs'

Antarctica rolled her eyes at her big brother's words again.

'We both know you wouldn't Artie'

'Dammit... I'll cast a spell on him!'

'Whatever'

Antarctica turned her phone off, paid the taxi, and stood in front of England's Liverpool house. It wasn't too big, with one story, four bedrooms, two washrooms, and a nice kitchen.

Antarctica went in and locked the door behind her.

She set her duffel-bag down and shed her shoes off next to it.

"Hello?" she called out.

"In here~" a voice called out from the master bedroom.

~x~X~At Greece's house~X~x~

**(In this I am going to embrace my fave crack pairing~) **

Today was a strange day.

Why, you ask?

Because Greece was awake.

He'd been awake a lot more than normal recently.

So everything was strange.

"I miss Lovi so much! I mean, thanks to that nation-killer going around, I'll never get to see his cute face flare up like a tomato again!"

And today was even stranger, because Spain was here.

Greece and Spain were friends.

Sometimes they'd get together just to take naps.

But this time, while their bosses were working together, Spain needed a good shoulder to cry on.

And Greece needed someone to tell about what was happening.

"Can I tell you something Tony?"

Spain looked up at Greece and nodded.

"It's about Japan. He's just been so distant lately... He's been that way since his older brother died. I can't even get him to answer his phone half the time. I'm not sure that I care about him the way I used to anymore..."

Spain hugged Greece's waist and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry mi amigo! If you ever need anything, just let me know! And what are you going to do?"

"I... I'm not sure that I like Japan anymore." he admitted.

"Is there someone you like more than Japón?"

Greece nodded.

"Well then, tell me!"

"I..." Greece didn't know how to phrase it, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spain's.

Spain made a little noise of surprise before giving in to the kiss.

When Greece pulled away, he saw that Spain was blushing.

"Well, that was an inopinado **(unexpected in spanish)** turn of events..."

Greece looked down nervously.

Spain saw and pulled away from him slowly.

"I... I need a moment. Heracles?"

Greece looked up.

"I need a moment to think over my feelings... I need to figure out how I feel. You will wait for me, sí?"

Greece nodded again and stared at one of his cats while Spain walked away.

"Atleast you love me, right?"

The cat meowed at him and he sighed.

"This is going to be hard..."

**(That might have something to do with the plot. Might.) **

~x~X~Back at Britain's Liverpool house~X~x~

Antarctica walked down the hallway to the master bedroom.

"Hello?" she called out again, knocking on the door.

"Come in~"

Antarctica opened the door.

And whistled.

"Damn Scotty. Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

The girl laying in the bed was naked under the thin white bed-sheet.

She had long red hair tied in a messy bun at the top of her head and bright green eyes. She also seemed to be... 'gifted' in the breast department. She was smoking a cigarette and had a glass of whiskey next to her on the bedside table.

Antarctica pulled her baby blue sweatshirt off and walked towards Scotland.

"So, you're a pretty attractive woman." Antarctica snickered as she talked.

Scotland took a puff of her cigarette and blew a ring of smoke at the advancing younger nation. "Yeah."

"Did you figure out how you wanted to do it?"

"Mhmm."

"Care to elaborate?"

Scotland pulled a pair of handcuffs out from under her pillow and swung them around her finger.

"Oh really? Nice choice. But what are we gonna do with them?"

Antarctica stopped and pulled her shorts down.

"I always liked the idea of a role-play."

Scotland blew another puff at the half naked girl who was at the edge of the bed.

Antarctica crawled up onto the bed and straddled Scotland's waist.

"Mm~ me too. Who'll be on top?"

"You."

Antarctica bent down and nipped Scotland's ear.

"Did you get any other toys?" she whispered.

Scotland pulled a box out from under the other pillow.

"How... kinky." Antarctica purred as she opened it. "Just gimme a sec, I'll go change into that."

~x~X~At Greece's house (lol I just cock-blocked this story!)~X~x~

Greece waited for half an hour before getting up and walking away from the couch.

"Goddamn spaniard." he mumbled under his breath as he went to the kitchen to get some food.

He rummaged the the cabinets, pantry, and fridge.

Nothing.

So he lowered his standards and repeated.

Fridge status: Completely empty (and by that he means it's completely full of stuff he doesn't want)

Cabinet status: Also completely empty. Wait- why was he looking through the places where he put dishes for food?

Pantry status: absolutely noth- ramen. Shrimp ramen.

Greece winced. Ramen... Japan liked ramen. He had been the one who bought the ramen for Greece in the first place.

Greece sighed and picked up his phone.

He called Japan.

"Konichiwa?"

"Hey Kiku. It's me, Heracles."

"Oh hera-chan. How are you? I'm sorry that I forgot to carr you back."

"It's alright. But we need to talk."

"Do you want me to take a prane over to your prace?"

"Yeah. That would be good."

"I'rr come over in three days. Is that arright with you hera-san?"

Greece nodded, before realizing that Japan couldn't see him.

"Yeah. See you then."

"Hai. Goodbye."

Greece set the phone down on the counter and turned to see Spain.

"Hello."

Spain had slightly red eyes, like he'd been crying or something.

"Heracles."

"Antonio."

"I... I don't..."

Greece felt pain course through him. What had he been thinking? Kissing one of your friends out of the blue was definitely not okay.

Especially when you had a boyfriend and your friend's boyfriend had died.

"It's alright Antonio... Don't say it. I understand."

Spain looked up, relief in his eyes. "You do? Gracias! It just would have been so hard to say, I'm glad you understand that what I want~"

Spain leaped forward to hug Greece, but Greece backed up. Spain landed on his face.

"Owwie... What was that for?"

"I... can't deal with this right now. Why would you hug me after rejecting me?"

Confusion flashed through Spain's eyes. Then hurt, rejection, and then finally, understanding.

"Oh. Oh. _Oh_. Greece- when I... let me explain. You've got it all wrong mi amigo."

Greece stared at Spain warily, looking like a cat with it's fur all ruffled and ready to fight.

(just imagine a spanish accent, I feel lazy) "I was going to say that although I don't want to forget Romano, but I realized that I like you too. You're a great friend and I care about you. I just never really realized it 'till now. But I also don't want you to go behind Kiku's back. I want to be with you, but only if Kiku knows and is no longer with you as well."

Greece stared at his friend.

"I called Kiku earlier and told him that I wanted to talk. He's coming over in three days. I was planning on breaking up with him then, no matter what you said."

Spain smiled. "Gracias mi amigo. Gracias."

Greece didn't see how Spain did it, but he moved close to him and pressed a kiss to Greece's lips before Greece could register that he'd even moved.

Greece kissed back happily. Now all that he needed to make things perfect was for the nation-killer to stop killing all of their friends and enemies. Except maybe Turkey. They can get rid of Turkey if they want.

**(whoo for crack fluff~)**

~x~X~At Iggy's Liverpool House (again)~X~x~

Antarctica strutted into the room, wearing the slutty police outfit.

Scotland had let her hair down and was rocking a slutty prisoner outfit.

"Delinquent! I'm going to say this. We can do this the hard way."

Scotland smirked cockily up at her.

"What about the easy way officer?"

Antarctica smiled. "There is no easy way."

She handcuffed Scotland behind her back and pushed her down, so that she was bent face-down over the bed.

And the her newest ring-tone "Ravers in the UK" by Manian blared out.

"Sorry Scotty, I have to take this. Stay put."

Antarctica walked into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiddo."

"Oh hey America. What's up?"

"Have you heard from Mattie in a while?"

Antarctica paused, remembering her uncle and his blood seeping out onto the floor. But she'd cleaned it all up. "Now that you mention it, no. Why?"

"I'm getting kinda worried. He hasn't called in a while and he won't answer his phone.

"Why don't you go visit him? Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something, so I have to go!"

"Okay. Be safe~"

"I will. Bye dad."

Antarctica barely made two steps forward before her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kill England."

"Huh? Who is this?"

"It's Italy ve~"

"Oh. Wait- what?"

"I want you to kill England~"

Antarctica swallowed and put a hand on the counter to steady herself.

"W-why?"

"I want him gone~ You will do it right?"

"I will think about it you sick son of a bitch."

"No, you'll do it~"

"I have to go."

"Ciao~"

Antarctica swallowed the bile in her throat as the dial tone echoed in her head.

What the hell Italy?

What was she doing?

No, seriously.

What had she been about to do with Scotland?

Antarctica gulped and went back to the room. She looked through the Scotland's bag until she found what she was looking for.

A fully loaded 9mm Beretta PX4 Storm.

A handgun.

Antarctica walked up to Scotland and put the gun to to the back of his head.

BANG!

She shot him once.

BANG! BANG!

Two times more.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BNAG!

Antarctica filled his head with the rest of the clip.

There was no doubt, Scotland was dead.

**Ta-da? Sorry about the lack of smut, but this is the first time I have had access to a computer in a very long while. And I just... i'm sorry, I know I promised, but I couldn't. This isn't my computer, and my writers block overruled my promise. I'm sorry. Reviews send cookies to the dead nations. Sorry, once again. **


	16. Yao 2(AKA Be disappointed, it sucks)

_**Death Club: Yao 2**_

The last world conference meeting I ever went to wasn't all that special.

Greece had hosted it, and the first day had ended nicely.

The meeting had gone by just a little bit smoother than usual, I think.

I was too busy drawing, arguing with Japan, and offering gift baskets to really notice.

Maybe if I hadn't invited Antarctica to my room that night though, I would have lived longer.

I invited her into my room, and we snacked while watching a movie.

Now that I think about it, that movie really wasn't all that great to begin with.

Anyways, about half-way into the movie, Antarctica straddled my lap.

I grinned up at her as she unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my chest.

She bent her head down and began to suck on my nipple.

Antarctica placed open-mouthed kisses all the way up my chest, into the crook of my neck, and up my throat.

I passed off her sudden affection as teenage hormones.

How was I supposed to know her plans and thoughts?

She pulled away and looked in my eyes mischievously.

She brought a hand up to caress my face, or so I thought.

She dragged her nails down and scratched me.

I brought a hand up to my face and frowned.

"What was that for aru?" I asked her, hurt and confused.

She slipped out of my lap and grabbed my hand, bringing me to my bedroom. She shrugged. "I don't know nya. Sorry."

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask her. She turns around, giggling.

"I want to show you a good time nya~" She opens the door and then pulls me inside.

I shrug and follow her. She leaves the door open, but I pass it off as me not having a roommate this time. She had to share with Belarus, her aunt.

She pushed me onto the bed, and kissed me. I kissed back, a hand sliding up the back of her shirt and rubbing circles there.

My other hand moved up to trail up her curl. I smirked into the kiss as I heard her moan and slipped my tongue into her mouth.

She arched her back into me, and my hand moved down to cup her ass.

She groaned from all the pleasure and touching. I moaned from feeling her unintentionally rub against my semi-hard-on, and turn it into a raging full-hard-on.

I buck my hips into hers and pull her shirt off.

She moans and

/since it's taken me 2 and a half months to get THIS FUCKING FAR, and I have fallen out of love with this story, and my OC, and I don't feel like doing het smut, I shall time skip.

Antarctica lay on my chest, panting from her orgasm. I lay under her, my breath coming out fast and my body wracked with post-orgasm shivers.

Antarctica sat up a few minutes later, and stood up, her leg showing an obvious limp.

I smirk. "What- you want a third round?" I say teasingly.

She shakes her head. "Nope~ But I do have a toy!"

I look at her, then roll my eyes.

Such a childish nation in bed.

"Well then, go get it aru~" I say.

"Close your eyes- And promise not to look!" I do as she says and hopes that it will be worth it.

I hear her leave the room, then come back. I feel her tying my limbs to the bedposts and a blindfold covering my eyes.

"What a kinky toy~" I say.

She hums in response.

After I'm tied down, she pulls my blindfold off and straddles me.

"Want to see the toy?" She exclaims, excited at whatever it was.

I chuckle and nod.

Antarctica holds up a butcher knife.

I stop laughing.

Then I start laughing again, but nervously this time.

"Where's the real toy aru?" I ask.

She drags the tip down my chest lightly. "This is the real toy~"

I start screaming.

She cuts off both of my arms before my vocal cords grow sore and hoarse.

I stare at the bloody stumps, then watch as she goes lower.

Antarctica strokes my surprisingly large cock to life, then trails kisses down it.

Despite the searing pain in my bloody stumps, I moan and my dick leaps to life.

She licks the tip, then takes it into her mouth. She sucks on it while humming lightly and I groan.

She hollows her cheeks and bobs her head up and down, sucking on more and more of my dick with each bob.

I scream her name as I cum into her warm, wet little mouth.

Antarctica looks up at me with swollen lips and my cum trickling down her chin as she takes the bloody knife and cuts my dick off.

She does it in slow, dragging cuts.

After my bloody disco stick is laid on my chest, she cuts off my legs.

I am dizzy from blood loss, and I am seeing things.

She stabs my in the abdomen and yanks out a part of my intestinal tract.

I stopped feeling a minute ago. Everything is numb, and I can only see.

I forgot how to smell, and what little blood I have left is pounding in my ears.

I watch Antarctica take a big bite out of it, and flash a big grin at me with a mouthful of blood and tissue.

I see her chew and swallow it, and I don't remember how to feel disgusted.

Then she kisses me with that bloody mouth, wildly running her gory hands through my hair.

I am gasping when she pulls away. I know that I'm literally on my deathbed.

"I-i love you" I whisper hoarsely, just before the knife begins to hack my throat apart.

My last thought was 'I hope she isn't caught'.

It's kind of fucked up, if you think about it.

I had just been brutally cut to pieces by the woman I loved, and all I could think about was whether or not she'd get caught.

A tear slips out of my open eye, onto the bed below my disembodied head.

I didn't know that heads could cry.

/OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LAST PART. WHAT THE FUCK. I MEAN SERIOUSLY. *flails*But hey, atleast it's a new chapter.


	17. IMPORTANT AN

Okay everyone…

I know you usually hate these sorts of things, but I need to do this.

That last chapter… It made me want to kill someone, it wasn't how I wanted things to go. Now I need your help, what should I do?

Should I take this down permanently?

Should I take it down temporarily and fix it all?

Should I just leave it?

Should I let you guys help?

I just… I don't know what I want to do with this anymore. I need help.


End file.
